Love Has No Limitations: The Royal Call
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to LHNB. Duty calls when the gang you know and love are heading to college in Emerald City! When flirty college girls, a wicked senior, and a huge secret are thrown into the mix, how will the school year turn out? Full summary inside.
1. College Bound!

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Welcome to the sequel Love Has No Limitations: The Royal Call! Just like the theme of LHNB was love having no boundaries (redundancy alert!), this story's theme is how love has no limits. What "limits" am I talking about? Well, you'll see soon! Just to let you know, there will be a lot more OCs in LHNL. The parents (OMG spoilers!) of certain characters will be made up, so I don't want any flames popping up about "He/She doesn't have any parents! WTF are you doing?" So with that out of the way, it's time for more boring intro stuff. Yayyy! **

**I have a feeling that putting one disclaimer for the entire story in LHNB was lacking, especially with the references I used for jokes. So from now on, if I use a reference that does not belong to me, I will put that disclaimer in that chapter. So, here's the disclaimer for chapter 1!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Credit goes to SEGA.**_

**I didn't use any references in this chap, so the standard disclaimer will be for the entire story. Now, for the part of the boring intro stuff!**

_**Title: **__Love Has No Limitations: The Royal Call_

_**Rating: **__T for language and possible sensual themes. It may be bumped up to M depending on where this story goes. No promises!_

_**Pairings: **__Silver X Blaze (main), Shadow X Cream (main), Sonic X Amy, Skye X Espio, Tails X Cosmo (minor), Knuckles X Rouge (minor), Raven X Flame (minor). There may be more pairings to come. _

**Summary: **_The gang you know and love has graduated and are hitting the road and hitting the books at Emerald Coast State University in Emerald City, North Carolina. Everyone has studying and beaches on their mind. However, when a wicked sophomore, flirty college girls, a mysterious relative, and a huge secret are thrown into the mix, will Shadow and friends' freshman year at college be exciting, or a total wipeout?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 College Bound!<strong>_

_This is it! _Cream thought as she looked around her barren bedroom. Everything had been packed away in suitcases and moving boxes. Her yellow walls had pale sections where posters and awards had been tacked. She looked at her bed, which was nothing but a mattress. Her desk and closet were completely empty, and there wasn't a speck of dust on her beige carpeted floor.

_I'm really leaving for college._ Cream sighed, giving her room one last glance.

Vanilla peeked in her daughter's room, smiling softly.

"Cream dear, everyone's waiting for you outside. We can't start our "Going Away" party without you." she told her daughter.

Cream turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Cream, what's the matter?" Vanilla asked, worried.

Cream ran into her mother's arms, crying profusely. "Emerald City is so far away! I'll be homesick, and I'll be-"

Vanilla shushed Cream and had her look into her eyes. "I'm not worried one bit about you." Vanilla said, tears staining her own eyes. "You are a strong young lady. If you're good enough to graduate with a bunch of seniors at fifteen, then you are more than ready to attend Emerald Coast State University without me. Remember, you are beautiful, intelligent, and amazing. Don't let your age stop you. Go forth and do what really matters to you."

Vanilla released the hug and wiped Cream's face.

"You guys have to leave at three, and it already noon. We have to get this party started."

"You're right." Cream smiled. "I'm sure Sonic is drooling over the chilidogs you cooked."

Laughing, Vanilla and Cream walked out of the bedroom. Cream looked over her shoulder one last time, smiling at the memories she has had there one final time until Christmas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

"Sonic the Hedgehog, heel!" Amy Rose huffed, pulling at her boyfriend's arm.

The blue hedgie was reaching relentlessly for the delicious smelling chilidogs in Vanilla's decorated backyard. A banner that said "Good Luck, College Bound Freshmen!" was hung across the backyard. Tails was laughing at Sonic while Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ames! Just one bite?" Sonic begged, drooling.

"Ms. Vanilla said to wait for Cream, and that's what we're doing!" Amy snapped, pulling on Sonic's arm harder.

Sighing, Shadow the Hedgehog got up from his seat and walked over to the blue fool. He grabbed Sonic's shoulder and threw him backwards into Knuckles the Echidna, who was making out with Rouge the Bat.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Knuckles shouted, glaring at Shadow.

Shadow yawned and went back to his seat. "Sonic's an idiot. That's the big idea."

Meanwhile, Tails and Cosmo were chatting with Skye, Espio, Raven, and Flame.

"Emerald Coast State is such an amazing school! I can't wait to get my hands on their engineering equipment!" Tails said giddily.

"Hold your horses, Tails!" Flame laughed. "You know you don't do any hands-on stuff until second semester."

Cosmo smiled. "Lucky for me, as an ecologist, we get to venture out to the Jade Forest off the coast of Emerald City in November."

Skye and Raven giggled. "Yeah, and in Zoology, Raven and I get to dissect and visit different places thriving with wildlife." Skye said.

"That's no fair!" Tails whined. "Espio, will you be doing any hands-on work?"

Espio slowly smiled. "I'm majoring in elementary education, so of course I will."

"Yeah, and he'll be called Espio the Nanny!" Skye laughed.

Espio narrowed his eyes and inched towards his girlfriend. "Looks like I'll have to educate you on how to behave."

Espio attacked Skye with tickles.

"Okay, okay! Ahahahahahahahahahaaa! I-I quit! Heeheeheeheeheeheee!" Skye cried.

Blaze smiled wistfully at Skye and Espio as she gazed at the scene surrounding her. The wind blew through her hair, rustling the feathers.

"Blaze? Are you okay?" a kind voice asked.

Blaze turned her head around to see her loving boyfriend Silver. He gave her a full-blown smile. Blushing, Blaze turned away as Silver took a seat next to her.

"Are you ready to bake me some sweets, Chef Blaze?" Silver smirked.

Blaze smirked back. "Trust me, majoring in culinary arts is more than just simply cooking. Besides, Knux is majoring in this, too. Imagine him icing a cake."

"No matter," Silver grinned. "I get plenty of sweets from you."

"And how is that?" Blaze asked coyly.

Silver's face inched towards hers. "Well, you see..."

A loud crash interrupted their romantic moment.

"What the hell...?" Blaze gasped.

The angry Knuckles threw the fallen Sonic back at Shadow, causing him to collide into a table with presents on them.

"Oh, my head..." Sonic moaned,

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be, echidna?" Shadow growled. "Then bring it on!"

Just then, a match of hedgehog volleyball commenced as Shadow and Knuckles threw Sonic at each other.

"Oh, come on you guys!" Sonic wailed. "I have nothing to do with your fight!"

Everyone sweat dropped as the yard was slowly deteriorating. Decorations were torn down, and food was tossed. No one dared to intervene until the quarreling rivals' strength weakened. After a good ten minutes, Amy retrieved her hammer and aimed it at Shadow and Knuckles.

_Wham!_

Shadow and Knuckles were sent flying in two different directions. Amy huffed angrily as Sonic fell next to her.

"Look what you three did! You guys wrecked Ms. Vanilla's yard!" Amy shouted.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Sonic protested.

"I told yo to shave down your quills a bit before coming here, but you didn't, and your sharp damn quills ruined the yard." Amy replied darkly.

Sonic sank to the ground, hoping to become a bug so he could fly away.

The whole time, Vanilla and Cream were standing in the yard, blank looks on their faces. Cosmo suddenly noticed them and "eeped" in shock. Everyone looked in Cosmo's direction, and then in the direction Cosmo was looking at. Everyone "eeped" as well.

"Wow, you all destroyed the yard sooner than I expected." Vanilla sighed, looking at her watch. "I was estimating twenty minutes, but you all beat that time by half. Congratulations."

"Ms. Vanilla, we are very sorry-" Shadow began, but Cream interrupted him.

"Ha, we both knew that if we left you all outside alone, the yard would be destroyed, so that was just a decoy. The real party is inside the house." Cream grinned.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You...planned on our destruction?" Knuckles asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"Let's just say that my daughter and I know you all well enough to predict your actions." Vanilla giggled. "Now come on inside. Vector happily offered to clean up the mess, and he'll be here shortly."

Espio face palmed. "I should have known Vector would do anything to get into Ms. Vanilla's pants." he muttered.

"What, Espio?" Skye asked, not really hearing him.

"Nothing." Espio replied quickly.

* * *

><p>To Sonic's gratitude, the food was served first. Sonic inhaled all of his chilidogs and begged for more.<p>

"Sonic, if you keep this up, you'll gain the freshman fifteen before you even get to ECSU." Shadow smirked.

"Not this hedgehog!" Sonic grinned. "Nothing can tarnish this perfect bod!"

"This can..." Amy said sinisterly, taking out her Piko Piko Hammer.

Sonic scooted over several feet, sweat dropping at his girlfriend.

"I have presents for each of you." Vanilla smiled. "I'm sure you're parents have given you too much already, but I wanted to give you all something that will help you on your journey through college. Vector, Mighty, and I chipped in so we could afford these gifts. Vector made a very generous donation. Hmmm, I wonder why?"

Everyone chuckled. Vector would do anything to please Vanilla.

"Aw, Ms. Vanilla, you didn't have to." Amy replied happily.

Vanilla simply smiled. "I know, but I wanted to send you to college with something that is helpful. Amy, we'll start with you."

Vanilla picked up a box with pink gift wrapping paper and a red bow.

"Miss Amy is majoring in acting, so I thought this would help."

Amy cleanly tore through the paper and opened the rather large box. Amy gasped as tears came to her eyes. Inside was a make-up kit with all sorts of cosmetics, a personalized microphone with purple rhinestones, a small boom box, and two new outfits.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Ms. Vanilla!" Amy cried, giving Vanilla a huge bear hug.

Vanilla hugged her back. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Vanilla then faced Sonic. "Mr. Sonic is majoring in teaching physical education. You want to teach middle school, correct?"

Sonic nodded proudly, but there were a few snickers.

"Hey!" Sonic snapped. "It's possible for me to become teacher!"

"Not when you act like the kids you teach." Shadow smirked. "Seriously, if you can't defend yourself against Knuckles and me, then how can you control a bunch of hormone-crazed adolescents?"

"Easy. I'll threaten to eat chilidogs." Sonic replied.

"What good will that do?" Shadow asked, rolling his eyes.

Sonic whispered in his ear, and Shadow's eyes widened.

"That's gross, but will be very effective." he told Sonic.

Vanilla handed Sonic a blue wrapped gift. Excited, Sonic wasted no time in demolishing the paper. Amy sweat dropped as blue paper went flying. Inside was a stopwatch, a whistle, a pedometer, a navy blue track suit, a new pair of high-friction running shoes, a blood pressure monitor, black sweat pants, and a gift card to Skyline's Chili for $50 worth of chilidogs.

"This is awesome! Thank you so much!" Sonic cried, almost pouncing on Vanilla.

"You're welcome." Vanilla replied, trying her best not to fall backwards.

Tails was next.

"Well Tails, a mechanical engineer will need a lot, so I hope these will help." Vanilla said, handing him a gold paper wrapped gift.

Tails calmly opened the present, and he grinned at what was inside. A new laptop, goggles, leather work gloves, lots of pencils, paper, notebooks, two new outfits, and a tool kit with all the tools imaginable.

"This is amazing, Ms. Vanilla! Thank you!" Tails told her, giving her a hug.

Knuckles and Blaze were next, since they both are majoring in culinary arts. They each received a cookbook, a set of kitchen utensils, new clothes, aprons, and a chef's hat. One of Knuckles' apron said "Complaints to the Cook...can be hazardous to your health!" The other said "Vanity is the food of fools."

"This is great! The aprons are the best!" Knuckles said. "Thanks a lot!"

Blaze was grateful for her presents. She blushed at what was on her aprons. The first one said "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen!" The other one said "I love a man with dishpan hands!" Everyone whistled and looked at Silver when Blaze read the second apron. Silver looked down at his hands, wondering if they were good enough.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Vanilla." Blaze said sincerely. "You can be assured that these will be put to good use."

"I know they will." Vanilla smiled. "Be sure to enjoy your presents."

Silver grinned at his girlfriend, finding the blush on her face adorable. His thoughts were interrupted when Vanilla handed Silver his gift.

"Here you go, future veterinarian." Vanilla told him.

"Thank you." Silver replied, opening his gift.

Inside was a book of all animals from A to Z, a lab coat, plenty of latex gloves, an animal thermometer, a stethoscope, and two new outfits. There was another book inside, but there was no way he was telling everybody what it was. The book was entitled "How to have Confidence with Your Girlfriend." Silver looked at Vanilla with wide eyes, but she just winked and gave the next present to Espio.

"You'll be handling a lot of children, Espio, so I'm confident that these items will guide you." Vanilla said.

"I appreciate this. Thank you." Espio replied, opening the gift.

Inside were children's books with classic stories, another book on how to effectively ensure a child's safety and teach, a laptop, two new outfits, dry erase markers and a dry erase board, crayons, construction paper, scissors, and other art supplies.

"This is wonderful. Thank you again." Espio told her, a big smile on his face.

"Next are my Zoology girls!" Vanilla laughed, handing them both a gift.

"Oh, boy! Thank you!" Skye cried.

"Ditto!" Raven giggled.

Inside both of their presents, an Oxford's Zoology Dictionary, latex gloves for dissections, two new outfits, a magnifying glass, a new laptop, dissection tools, and The Lion King on DVD.

"The Lion King?" Skye said. "Raven and I love that movie, but what's the significance?"

"There are various species of animals in that movie, and I figured that as you and Raven watched it, yo could point them out, list their phyla, class, et cetera, and have fun at the same time." Vanilla replied warmly.

"That's great! Thank you for everything! Especially the laptop! Skye and I needed one badly!" Raven exclaimed.

"Ditto!" Skye grinned.

Vanilla picked up a violet package and gave it to Rouge.

"Rouge, as a dietician, you will be a strong, healthy, self-disciplined woman, which I know you are. I hope that these gifts will be of an assistance." Vanilla told her.

"I appreciate this." Rouge replied, opening her present.

Inside were work-out DVDs, health and diet books, ten pound and twenty pound weights, a healthy recipe cookbook, a book over diseases such as diabetes and high blood pressure, a work-out suit, and two other outfits.

"This is excellent! There's no way I'll gain the freshman fifteen now!" Rouge grinned.

She looked at the weights inside the box.

"No wonder this was kinda heavy." she laughed. "Thank you very much, Ms. Vanilla."

"You are welcome." Vanilla beamed.

Vanilla then moved on the next gift.

"Cosmo." Vanilla said. "You love nature, and majoring in plant science is perfect for you. I know that you'll enjoy your presents."

"Thank you very much!" Cosmo smiled.

She tore through the lime green paper and gasped. Inside the box was rich soil with flowers in them.

"This is so cool!" Cosmo gushed, feeling through the soil to find the rest of her gifts.

She found a book over many species of plants and how they have produced medicines and antidotes to diseases, rose seeds, tomato seeds, and cotton seeds, two new outfits (which were wrapped so it would be protected from the soil), and a watering pail. When Cosmo looked up to thank Vanilla, she gasped again. Vanilla held two beautiful flower pots in front of her.

"You can grow the tomatoes in that box." Vanilla said. "These pots are for your roses and daisies."

"Oh Ms. Vanilla, thank you so much!" Cosmo cried, tears spilling over.

Vanilla then presented Flame with his present. "I haven't known you long Flame dear, but I know that you will do a wonderful job in animation and special effects."

Flame opened his red package, and his grin was a mile wide. Inside were notebooks with many art supplies, like colored pencils, different pencils with different shading specialties, comic paper, a new laptop with all the animation software needed, several volumes of various manga so he could see how professional artists drew, and two new outfits.

"Oh, wow! This is the best! I'm all set, now! Thank you very, very, very much, Ms. Vanilla!" Flame cried, jumping up to hug Cream's mother.

"You are very welcome." Vanilla replied, laughing."

Vanilla walked over to the last present. It was wrapped with black wrapping paper and had a crimson bow on it. There was another present that was too long to fit in the box, so that was wrapped separately. Vanilla had tears in her eyes as she walked over to Shadow with the last present. She knew that after this, it would be time for them to leave.

"This is for you, Shadow. In order to be an archaeologist, you have to take several classes, like geology, history, anthropology, and Egyptology. Well, I hope you uncover the mysteries you're looking for, and I hope this will help you take the first step."

"Thank you." Shadow replied.

He opened the box, and inside were several books. One was over geology, another history and anthropology, and the third Egyptology. Underneath that, there was a magnifying glass, two new outfits, and several volumes of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga to get into the spirit of Egyptology.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." Shadow said, looking up at Vanilla. "You're like the mother I've always wanted."

That made Vanilla's tears spill over, and Shadow wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug.

Cream slowly smiled.

_Who knows, Shadow. She might become your mother-in-law..._

A horn honked outside. It was Sonic's dad Jules with his RV.

Sonic stuffed the last of the chilidogs in his mouth as he looked out the window.

"Sorry to eat and run, but it's my dad telling us to come on so we can have some fun!" he cried.

Cream's stomach churned. She was actually leaving home until Christmas.

"Oh, mother!" Cream sobbed, clinging onto Vanilla.

"I'm only a phone call away, dear." Vanilla told her. "And remember what I said. You are beautiful, intelligent, and amazing. Don't let your age stop you. You taught myself and others that love has no boundaries, right? Well, teach me how to let go and move forward."

With bravery, Cream let go of her mother.

"That was the first step. Now, hurry along and get your things. I brought your presents down here and are in one of your moving boxes."

Cream nodded. She gathered her things with Vanilla's help and went out to the RV. Everyone was unloading their belongings into the back of the RV, so Cream and Vanilla did the same.

"Goodbye, mother." Cream whispered.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I'll see you in December." Vanilla replied, stroking Cream's cheek for the last time.

Then, Shadow came up behind Cream and took her hand.

"Take good care of my daughter, Shadow." Vanilla instructed him.

"I will. You don't have to worry about a thing." Shadow replied genuinely.

Shadow softly tugged on Cream's hand, and as Shadow was leading her away, Cream was looking back at Vanilla. Vanilla nodded at Cream, giving her a thumbs up.

Cream entered the RV with everyone else already on board. Jules roared the RV to life, and he began to steer it out of in front of Vanilla's house. Cream looked out the window and gazed at her mother looking at them. Vanilla raised her hand and waved at her daughter. Cream waved back until Vanilla was out of sight. Tears stained Cream's face as she pressed her hands and nose against the window, watching the city she knew and loved so much pass away in a blur. Shadow put a hand on Cream's shoulder.

"I'm here, Cream." he told her. "I will protect you and shower you with the same love your mother does. Only thing is, I'll be more sensual about it." he smirked, placing a kiss on her neck.

Cream blushed and looked into the crimson eyes of her boyfriend. "Thank you, Shadow. I know you will protect me."

* * *

><p>Later, Sonic stood up from his seat and obnoxiously cleared his throat.<p>

"Attention RV passengers! Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all cell phones and electronics. We are about to take off into oblivion."

"Sonic, what the hell are you talking about?" Silver asked.

Tails secretly smirked.

"Exactly what I said, man with dishpan hands." Sonic snickered. "Hit it, Dad!"

"Copy that!" Jules replied.

It was then that everyone noticed that they were at Tails' place, right in front of his launching ramp for his planes. Then, Jules pressed down on the gas pedal, and they sped down the runway.

"Oh, shit!" Shadow shouted, fastening his seatbelt.

Cream grabbed Shadow's arm and dug her face into his soft fur.

"Woohoo!" Sonic cried.

"I'm a tachnophobic!" Silver shouted, clinging onto Blaze.

Blaze sweat dropped at her boyfriend. "Are you kidding? This isn't fast."

"Blaze is speaking my language!" Sonic whooped.

Jules projected the built-in wings of the RV, and soon, they were flying in the air. Jules retracted the wheels and put the flying automobile on auto pilot.

"Why are we flying?" Rouge asked, confused.

"In order to get to ECSU faster, I constructed an airplane engine, wings, auto pilot systems, and other neat stuff inside Mr. Jules' RV. Now we can have a pleasant flying experience without traffic." Tails said proudly.

"Nice work, Tails!" Cosmo complemented.

"Aw, it was nothing." Tails replied, blushing.

"Ladies and gents, we are now officially college bound!" Sonic announced to the RV.

"No, more like we are bound to college." Shadow smirked.

Everyone laughed as the flight continued. Cream looked out the window, admiring the clear blue sky.

_I'm not even at ECSU yet, and I feel like this will be the best year ever. Watch out, Emerald City! We will enter and leave Emerald Coast State University with an astonishing impression!_

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter is complete! As it was foreshadowed, LHNL will be centered on Silver and Blaze's relationship a bit more than all the other pairings. Why is that? You'll have to wait and find out! Chapter two will be over the last hours of the plane ride and then moving in the college dorms. You will also see part of freshman orientation! The rest of it will be in chapter 3, along with the freshman dance. Chapter 4 will have the gang on their first day taking their classes. That's the outline for the next three chapters. Chapter 5 will have more plot in it. Remember...<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	2. Ridin' Dirty

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long for chapter 2. I've been stuck on some stuff, and I had to edit some things in chapter 1. Speaking of which, I forgot to mention that Mighty and Vector helped purchase the gifts for the college bound crew. There's no way Vanilla would have afforded all of those things by running a restaurant, ha! Well, I'm still responding to reviews, so those with accounts, you'll be getting a PM from me ASAP. Wow, I can't believe I received 29 reviews for the first chapter. Thanks a lot, you guys! Your reviews encourage me to keep writing! **

**Another thing, some of you were asking if the classes everyone was taking an actual class. The answer: Yes. I'm not in college yet, but there are so many requirements for certain occupations, so there have to be classes for those required subject. For example, Shadow wants to be an archaeologist, and Egyptology is a required course, so there's a class for it. :D**

**Now, to respond to my anonymous reviewers!**

**Tay: **Yup! There will be a lot going on in this story, more than in LHNB, so get ready! Yeah, you'll see why Silver and Blaze are crucial in later chapters. XD Sonic volleyball is the new sport of the century! Don't feel bad for him; like Amy said in LHNB, he has a hard head. Yeah, Vanilla is the best. The Lion King is the stuff! The Disney movies nowadays aren't so great. College will be something to experience. Well, I'm not in college yet (and not for another two years), but I've been to plenty of college campuses to get a good idea. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**shadowmysticdarkness: **Um, there are two anonymous reviewers with this username. Unless you reviewed twice, one of you has to change their name, otherwise that will cause confusion. But anyways, I think Tails would hide in shame if the plane wings broke, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**AnimeNerd4Life: **Thanks a bunch! There's a lot to look forward to, I promise! Thanks again, and thanks for reviewing! :3

**shadowgirl120: **I will continue to update unless school stuff prevents it. Or if my computer dies, which is very unlikely, haha! Thanks for reviewing! :3

**FolornTraveller: **You will receive a PM from me soon, so keep your eyes peeled! :3

**shadowmysticdarkness: **Um, there are two anonymous reviewers with this username. Unless you reviewed twice, one of you has to change their name, otherwise that will cause confusion. But anyways, I will update as long as I am able to! Ha, Sonic knows all about pressure. He was just used as a volleyball. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**Silverclaw: **Yay! Haha, a treasure? If you say so. Aww, I'm glad you're back! :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**deanna37: **Yup, I sure did! Haha, squeal away! I get the same way when my favorite fanfics update. Yeah, I can imagine. I would be too. Yup, Blaze and Silver are crucial characters to this story, and you'll see why in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Now, I have a disclaimer for references/songs.**

**I do not own the TV Show Pokemon or the song Ridin' Dirty. Credit goes to Nintendo/4Kids (meh, 4Kids. XD) and Chamillionaire. **

**Yes, the song Ridin' Dirty will be used, hence the chapter title. Well, only part of it will be used. Why? You'll see. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 Ridin' Dirty<strong>_

Tails had said that it would take about fifteen hours to fly from Station Square to Emerald City, and it was currently 7 p.m.

"Who's hungry?" Jules asked from the driver's seat.

"I'm famished!" Sonic cried dramatically.

"Sonic, you almost ate Ms. Vanilla out of her house! How could you be hungry?" Shadow asked, rolling his eyes.

"Food..." Sonic moaned.

"I installed a snack bar in this RV." Tails spoke up. "Here, I'll show you guys."

Tails pushed a button on the side of his seat, and a wall was retracted, revealing the hidden snack bar.

"Aw yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Sonic cried giddily.

"This is great! I'm starving." Rouge grinned.

"This snack bar has everything." Tails continued. "You can choose what kind of cuisine you want, and a whole menu of snacks will appear. You choose one, and the snack bar automatically cooks it up. The only non-snack item is chilidogs. I knew Sonic would murder me if I had mini hotdogs." he finished, sweat dropping at Sonic.

"You know me too well, buddy!" Sonic grinned. "Mini hot dogs are fiends and deserve to be eaten by a hobo. Like Shadow."

"You'll eat those words!" Shadow growled, rolling up his sleeve.

"Not on the RV, you guys!" Tails cried. "You'll wreck it like you did Ms. Vanilla's yard!"

"Fine." Shadow huffed.

Cream's stomach growled, causing her to blush.

"Are you hungry for food, or are you hungry for me?" Shadow teased, kissing Cream's cheek.

"Unless you are sushi, then no." Cream giggled, standing up. "If Japanese cuisine is on the menu, then I'm getting some."

Shadow followed her over to the snack bar and looked at the touch screen menu. She tapped "Japanese" and a menu of many Japanese snacks appeared.

"Hmm, I want some onigiri and sasazushi." Cream murmured.

"That sounds good. Let's make that two orders." Shadow added.

Cream touched the symbols next to the food choices, and the snack bar immediately responded. Robotic hands came out from underneath and prepared the food in record time. The rice balls and sushi were put onto plates and pushed towards Cream and Shadow.

"Wow, that was fast." Cream gasped.

"Hey, Blaze! This snack bar will give you and Knux some competition!" Shadow smirked to his two friends.

Blaze tsked and turned her head. "Not likely. A machine can't outdo the skills of a cat."

"Or a echidna!" Knuckles called out.

"Knux, you're slower than Amy when she puts makeup on!" Sonic teased. "You're no match for-"

_Wham!_

Pissed, Amy swung her hammer in Sonic's face.

"I am not slow with makeup!" Amy shouted.

Sonic sunk down in his seat until he reached the floor. Amy "hmphed" and crossed her arms.

"You know what they say, Sonic. If you play with fire, you'll only get burned." Silver laughed.

Amy giggled and helped Sonic up from the floor.

Blaze slowly smiled. _Silver always knows how to ease the mood._ she thought. _I wish I could be as laid-back as he is._

Silver noted Blaze staring at him. "Is something the matter, Blaze?"

"It's nothing." she replied. "I'm just glad that all of us are together."

Smiling, Silver leaned his face closer until his lips reached her ear.

"And I'm glad that you're here with us. This wouldn't have been the same without you."

Blaze blushed and looked down into her lap.

_Damn it, Silver. You always know how to make me feel loved._ Blaze thought. _After growing up in Station Square with no parents, I never thought that I would have a chance to have a family. But everyone on this RV is my family. And Silver...he's just so special. _

Amy yawned loudly, interrupting Blaze from her thoughts.

"Well, I'm going to bed early. I can't go inside ECSU looking like a zombie. Tails, these seats are retractable, right?"

"Yup." Tails replied.

"Good."

Amy took out her purple pillow and laid back. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Sonic ordered the snack bar to make fifty chilidogs.

"Oh, come on, Snackie! You're taking forever!" Sonic huffed.

"Snackie's" robotic arms were going as fast as they could.

"Sonic, don't overload the snack bar." Tails sighed. "Asking it to make fifty chilidogs with extra jalapenos, cheese, and onions is not that easy."

Sonic smirked. "Sit back and learn while I teach your robot how to really make some chili!"

"Sonic, no!" Tails cried, panicking.

Sonic jumped over to the other side of the snack bar and halted the robotic arms.

"Watch a professional do this." Sonic told them.

The arms simply grabbed Sonic and put him back where he started.

"Hey!" Sonic cried. "That's no good!"

"I told you." Tails sighed.

"Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't give up that easily!" Sonic replied, determined.

He hopped back over. Minutes later, Sonic and one of the robotic arms were in an arm wrestling match.

"You're going down!" Sonic said cockily. "No machine can beat this hedgehog."

At that moment, the robotic arm beat Sonic, and the said hedgehog went flying back to his seat.

"That's no fair!" Sonic whined.

Tails snickered as he brought Sonic his chilidogs.

* * *

><p>At nine p.m., everyone was getting ready for bed. They got their pillows and blankets out and began turning off lights. Jules put the RV on auto pilot and prepared for bed as well. However, there was one person missing...<p>

Cream snuggled up next to Shadow as their seats retracted into a bed.

"Hey Shadow, do you think that college will change any of us...you know, negatively?" Cream asked.

Shadow Cream's back, surprised by her question. "Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well, this isn't high school anymore, and we won't be able to do or get away with the same stuff we did in high school. I mean, you and Sonic won't be able to have any rap battles during class, Tails won't be able to work with mechanics in his free time because of college rules, us girls can't have any sleepovers, and you guys won't be able to spend a lot of time outside the college because of curfew. I could go on. What will happen to us?"

Shadow faced Cream, making sure she was looking at him.

"We won't know what will happen once we start college. Besides, none of us want to know. Personally, I don't want my future handed to me. I want to discover it. Don't worry about anyone changing. Sure, college will be a drag sometimes, but that won't stop our friendships. I mean, if high school didn't change Sonic, then I'm sure as hell that college won't even put a dent in him."

Cream giggled. "Thank you, Shadow. I feel much more confident."

Shadow leaned his head in to kiss Cream, but suddenly, a spotlight was turned on.

"What the hell!" Shadow cried.

Everyone else sat up, alarmed as well. Amy, however, was still asleep from earlier.

The spotlight was aimed at Sonic, who was wearing sunglasses, a "gangster" studded necklace, a leather jacket, and a black hat turned to the side. He had a karaoke machine next to him, and was holding a chilidog like a microphone.

"Wassup my home skillet biscuits?" Sonic cried into the makeshift microphone. "I am Shizzle the Hedgehog, providing your entertainment for tonight."

"Sonic..." Shadow growled, irritation written all over his face.

"Hit it!" Sonic cried.

All of a sudden, all the lights in the RV turned on, but were flashing different colors. Then, the song "Ridin' Dirty" by Chamillionaire began to play from the karaoke machine.

"You see me rollin', they hatin'." Sonic sang. "Patrolling they tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty!"

"Oh...my...god..." Tails groaned. "Why did I even install karaoke?"

Sonic continued singing. "Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty. Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.

Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty. Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty. My music so loud, I'm swangin'. They hopin' that they gon' catch me ridin' dirty!"

Amy sat up with a start. When she saw that the reason why she was disturbed from her sleep was because of Sonic singing, she was extremely angry.

"Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty. Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty. Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty. Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty!"

Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and aimed it at Sonic. Sonic was oblivious to the whole thing as he began to rap the first verse.

"Police think they can see me lean, I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen. When you see me ride by they can see the glean. And my shine on the deck and the TV screen-"

Sonic was cut off as Amy's hammer smashed the karaoke machine. Sonic squeaked in terror as he looked at Amy's sinister face.

"Be quiet before I knock the cholesterol out of you and that chilidog!" Amy shouted. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sonic cried, dropping the chilidog.

Suddenly, there was laughter at the back of the RV. Silver was holding his stomach as his laughter escalated. Then, Tails started to laugh. Eventually, the contagious laugh spread through the entire RV. Even Espio was laughing. Amy fell into Sonic's arms laughing, and Sonic happily hugged her and twirled her around. Blaze had her hand cover her mouth as her laughter was starting to get loud.

"Don't shy away, Blaze! You know how funny that was!" Silver told her, putting her hand in his.

Blaze gave in and laughed away, not having a good chuckle in a long time.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun was shining and the sky was clear. Snackie was preparing breakfast as everyone was waking up. Blaze found herself lying on Silver's chest, his fluff serving as a pillow. It was then that she realized that he slept without a shirt. Blaze's cheeks were red, and the extra heat woke Silver up.<p>

"Morning, Blaze." he whispered. "Except for Sonic's little performance, did you have sweet dreams?"

"I did, actually. And I don't usually dream. But...this dream was sort of a nightmare."

"Sonic's singing wasn't in it, was it?" Silver asked.

Blaze laughed. "No, of course not. In my dream, you and I were together. We were holding hands and having a great time. Then...something was tugging at me, and I was suddenly being dragged away from you. I screamed for you, but you turned your back and walked away. You turned your head once and said "You'll be happier this way." That was it."

Silver cocked his head to the side. "That's a bizarre dream. I would never leave you, Blaze. Were you having doubts about me?"

Blaze angrily turned her head. "Of course not! Why would I? You've been the only one who has given a shit about me!"

Suddenly, Blaze's body began to engulf in flames as her anger escalated.

"Whoa, calm down, Blaze!" Silver cried.

Silver put his arms around her in a hug, ignoring the sting from her fire. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Blaze's flames dispersed at the feel of his protective hold. "I'm sorry too." she whispered.

"Save the fireworks for July, you guys." Sonic yawned, witnessing Blaze's flames.

"And we'll make sure Sonic is the first firework Blaze sets on fire." Shadow muttered.

"Good morning, Shadow." Cream said cutely as she gazed up at her boyfriend. "Did Sonic irritate you already?"

Shadow sighed. "Not really. I'm just not a morning person."

Cream just noticed something. "Shadow...are those Batman pajamas?"

Sweat dropping, Shadow Chaos Controlled away so he could change into his regular clothes.

"Well, today is a new day!" Tails grinned. "We reach Emerald City in two hours!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to get off this RV and walk on land!" Skye sighed.

"I just hope I can stomach the speedy landing!" Silver groaned.

Everyone laughed as they prepared themselves for their new life a Emerald Coast State University.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to have the freshman orientation and moving in scenes for chapter 3 instead of this chapter. Did anyone find the Pokemon reference? XD Also, I'm thinking about making a prequel to LHNB. It will star Sonic, Amy, Tails, and...Dr. Eggman? It won't be a huge story, just around eight or so chapters. I have a poll on my profile about it, so be sure to vote!<strong>

**Why did Blaze have that dream? Will Cream's fear of everyone changing come true? Will Sonic ever stop raising his cholesterol level? You'll find out in later chapters of LHNL! Remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PRN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	3. Moving Day

**Hey guys! Sorry about this "update once a month" streak I have going. All I have to do is kill my English and Zoology teachers, then I'll be free to update as many times a month as I want. And I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been keeping up with review responses. In fact, I don't have anon responses in this chapter because it wouldn't be fair to only respond to anons and not those with accounts. From now on, I will try my best to respond to reviewers the same day they review. Thanks so much for understanding! :D**

**There will be new characters debuting in chapter three and four!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sally Acorn- age 19 (She doesn't have any royal status in this fic. And yes, she is the overused skanky character)**

**Tikal- age 18 (Knuckles' cousin)**

**A new OC- Graham the Mink**

**Hometown: Wellington, New Zealand (he will be speaking in a New Zealand accent, so some of their slang and word pronunciations will be used. I will have translations at the end of the chapter)**

**Age: 18**

**Male**

**Sexual orientation: You'll see. ;)**

**Fur Color: White**

**Eye color: Violet**

**Hair: Jet black, goes to the bottom of his neck, straight, has a side swept bang that goes to **_**his**_** left.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bunnie Rabbot- age 19 (part of Sally's posse)**

**Fiona Fox- age 19 (part of Sally's posse)**

**Geoffrey St. John- age 21**

**For those who have no idea who Geoffrey St. John is, he is a male skunk in the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. He was the leader of the Kingdom of Acorn's Royal Secret Service until his recent betrayal. Unlike most cartoon skunks, Geoffrey actually looks attractive. Be sure to look him up for more info about him. Geoffrey does have royal status, but he's not with the Acorn Kingdom...at all. In fact, the Acorn Kingdom does not exist in this fic. Hurray! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 Moving Day<strong>_

Sonic bounced up and down in his chair excitedly as the flying RV prepared to land.

"Sonic, you look like a human basketball on drugs." Shadow sighed.

"Say whatever you want about me! But I'm looking so fly, college girls will go sky high!" Sonic smirked.

"Yeah, sky high to a different planet to get away from you." Amy replied.

Sonic went to a corner and began to grow mushrooms, depressed.

"You aren't Tamaki! Get up!" Tails rolled his eyes.

"You guys buckle up!" Jules called from the front. "We are descending!"

Silver held his stomach as the RV's descent quickened.

"This is why I hate planes." he complained to Blaze.

"You need to get over your fear of high speeds, or else you won't be able to make it through _Top Gun_." Blaze smirked. "You promised to watch it with me, remember?"

"You can be my wingman anytime!" Sonic called from the front, quoting Iceman.

"Bullshit! You can be mine." Blaze called back, quoting Maverick.

"Hey! What does that make me?" Silver whined.

"The guy flying a cargo plane full of rubber dog shit out of Hong Kong." Sonic teased, quoting Stinger.

"Oh, okay...hey!" Silver cried, just now catching on.

The RV touched down on land without Silver noticing, thanks to Sonic and Blaze.

"We've landed!" Cream cried excitedly.

"Cool!" Sonic cried, opening one of the doors.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails cried.

Not hearing him, Sonic jumped out of the RV in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses.

"Aloha, Emerald Coast State University!" Sonic cried, his arms outstretched.

All Sonic was met with was row after row of cotton.

"Sonic, we aren't there yet." Tails continued, sighing. "We can't land an RV in a public university. I'd get arrested! We have to land somewhere secluded so we can drive up there."

"...oh." Sonic replied, sweat dropping.

Sonic jumped back in the RV, and Jules took off.

* * *

><p>"We should have left his sorry ass in that field to pick cotton for a living." Shadow muttered to Cream.<p>

"Be nice!" Cream scolded. "We all are as stoked as Sonic is to finally be students at ECSU. I'm really excited for freshman orientation, though! We'll be able to meet other freshman and upperclassmen volunteers. I also can't wait to move in the dorms."

"You know, they do have coed dorms..." Shadow smirked, leaning his head towards Cream's.

"Yeah, for _married_ couples." Cream giggled as Shadow kissed her nose.

"And in this case, Shads, marrying Cream now would be as ridiculous as Justin Bieber's guest appearance on CSI."

"Sonic, we are only four years apart." Shadow told him, irritated. "And since when could you roast like Judge Judy?"

"That's Judge Maybelline to you, mister!" Sonic shot back.

Amy rubbed her temples as Sonic and Shadow continued to argue.

"Thank God we won't be sharing dorms with those two." Amy told Cream.

"Yeah, me too...wait a minute!" Cream realized. "Aren't Sonic and Shadow sharing a dorm with Knuckles and Tails?"

Amy sweat dropped at the thought. "ECSU better get the Navy to secure that dorm."

Cream laughed. "I feel really bad for Tails now. Ah, I'm so glad that you, Blaze, Cosmo, and I are sharing a dorm."

"Yeah, we'll actually be levelheaded." Amy replied. "I wonder who will be the fourth girl sharing a dorm with Rouge, Skye, and Raven?"

"Hopefully someone like Skye so she can help control Rouge and Raven's wild personalities." Cream answered. "We all know how rowdy they can get."

Rouge winked at Cream from two seats behind her. "You won't have to worry about us, hon. Raven and I will be on our best behavior. Right?"

"You know it." Raven smirked.

Skye sweat dropped at the scheming girls. "Oh, please, I wouldn't trust you two with jack."

"This also makes me wonder who the fourth guy will be with Silver, Espio, and Flame." Cosmo piped up.

"Those three are calm and collected, so whoever it is, they won't have a problem." Amy pointed out.

"We are approaching ECSU." Jules called from the driver's seat.

"Yes! Now I can make my dramatic entrance!" Sonic cried, putting his shades back on.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tails sweat dropped, looking outside. "We aren't at the top of the food chain upperclassmen anymore. We're starting from scratch, especially since we're in a different city."

"Looks like I have to start from scratch, but with double the starting from scratch-ness." Cream sighed. "I was just a freshman at SSH. Now I'm a fifteen year old freshman in college."

"Don't listen to Tails." Shadow murmured. "He's a natural worrier. You, however, are not."

"Does that mean she can listen to me instead?" Sonic popped up.

"No." Shadow snapped. "Listening to you will get everyone killed."

"Aww!" Sonic whined.

The RV entered the ESCU campus, and the premises was flocked with the school's new class of 2016.

"This is so cool!" Skye gushed, looking out the window.

"Yeah, this is much for exciting than our first day of high school." Knuckles added.

"Why, because Sonic binder checked you that day?" Silver smirked.

"Watch it!" Knuckles growled.

Flame sighed as the group continued to talk about their first day of high school.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, leaning on Flame's shoulder.

"I have no memories of everyone in high school." Flame replied. "I was lucky that I was able to see everyone during the last semester."

Raven smiled softly at her boyfriend. "Don't feel that way, Flame. We're all together now. We'll be able to make new memories together."

"You're right." Flames said. "You know, I've almost forgotten what it was like to have friends, family, and...what it's like to be in love. I'm glad that I came back to Station Square when I did, otherwise I wouldn't have reunited with my cousin and old friends. Also... I wouldn't have fallen back in love with you."

Raven blushed and punched Flame's arm. "You've always been such a Romeo."

Jules parked the RV, and cheers were sounded.

"First things first-I must scourge the campus for chilidogs!" Sonic cried.

"No!" Amy snapped, grabbing Sonic's ear. "First we check in at the Admissions Office to get our dorm assignments. We move in, and then be in Sapphire Hall at two pm for freshman orientation."

"Fine..." Sonic gave in.

The doors unlocked, and everyone hopped out, happy to stretch their legs.

"Ah, fresh air!" Cream sighed happily.

"Uh...!" Silver shortly cried out in pain.

He fell to the ground, clutching his left leg.

"Silver! What happened!" Blaze cried, kneeling next to him.

"Charlie horse..." Silver groaned.

"He must have stretched his leg the wrong way." Jules said.

"I have some ice in the RV." Tails said. "I'll go get it!"

"No need." Blaze interjected. "I have a better alleviation."

Blaze slowly stretched Silver's leg out, making him gasp in pain.

"Trust me." Blaze told him.

After it was stretched, Blaze had heat from her flames enter his leg and soothe the aching muscles. In an instant, Silver's Charlie horse was gone.

"Wow...that was amazing." Silver told her in awe, moving his leg with no pain. "Thank you so much, Blaze."

The two stared at each other, not sure what to say.

"Ooohh!" Came the teasing voices of the rest of their friends.

"Knock it off!" Blaze snapped, blushing.

"The Admissions Office is in Ruby Hall." Amy coughed, changing the subject. "That is right next to Emerald Hall, which is right in front of us. Let's get going."

"The sooner we move in our dorms, the faster I can find some chilidogs!" Sonic cried.

"I hope that whenever you and Sonic decide to have sex, he won't be thinking about chilidogs." Shadow whispered to Amy.

"Oh trust me, I'm sure he will." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'll be waiting out here until you all get back." Jules called to the retreating freshmen.

It wasn't five minutes into the walk when a group of college guys (some upperclassmen) approached Rouge.

"Oh, my." Rouge sweat dropped when they guys flocked around her.

However, Knuckles wasn't having it.

"Get away from my girlfriend, you sleazes!" Knuckles shouted, ready to fight. "You've got to the count of three!"

Of course, they all fled before Knuckles even said one.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Rouge smiled stretching out her hand.

Knuckles smiled back as he took her hand. "Anything for you."

However, five minutes later, more guys surrounded Cream- but not for the same reasons.

"Aren't you a little _young_ to be going to college?" one sneered.

"Hey, she must be one of those E-Trade babies." someone laughed.

"It doesn't matter to me; I like my women young." another smirked, reaching out to touch her.

He didn't get the chance, because Shadow almost ripped that guy's arm off in the process of getting it away from Cream.

"If any of you touch, I swear the last thing you'll see is my foot up your ass!" Shadow growled.

"Promise?" a homosexual from the crowd cooed.

Shadow closed his eyes, irritation evident in his expression.

"Beat it!" Shadow shouted to the crowd.

Everyone fled in the same manner as Knuckles' crowd did.

Shadow turned to Cream to find her visibly shaken. He put a protective arm over her as everyone tensed.

"This college is filled with freshman dogs!" Amy said scornfully. "If they try anything like that with Rouge or Cream again, they _will_ regret it!"

"And the worst part is, she's not kidding." Sonic added.

"Let's just get out of this crowd." Shadow suggested. "The sooner we get to the dorms, the better."

The group trekked the rest of the way to Ruby Hall without much difficulty. The line at the Admissions Office wasn't terribly long, since they arrived after the heat of the freshmen did.

"I'm not so sure that going to college so early was a good idea." Cream whispered to her boyfriend.

"If I couldn't fend for myself against a bunch of people in my own class, how can I survive for years here?"

Shadow looked down at Cream in surprise. "Don't say that. There was no way you could have taken on all of those guys. Even if you were eighteen, you would've needed some help. Don't think you're helpless just because you're not old. Remember when you fought Raven and Jessica? I'm not saying that it was the right thing to do, but to put it plainly, you kicked their ass."

Cream giggled. "Yeah, but Raven was the one who knocked me out, remember?"

Raven couldn't help but hear their conversation. Her smile faltered at the memory of fighting Cream, but her smile came back when she turned around to face Cream.

"If you ever need someone to back you up if someone threatens or tries to hurt you, give me a call." Raven grinned.

Cream's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Raven."

Shadow smiled at his ex. _I'm glad to see both of them getting along so well. Compared to almost a year ago, that seemed impossible. Flame is a lucky guy._

It was finally their turn in the Admission's office. One of the school's counselors and a student volunteer were at a desk with a huge list.

"Hello!" the counselor smiled. "Welcome to Emerald Coast State University! I am Mrs. James."

"And I'm Sally Acorn!" the sophomore said somewhat seductively.

The guys couldn't help but check her out for a split second before returning to earth. It was inevitable, since Sally was wearing a low cut blue tank top and mini shorts.

"You boys are looking pretty good for freshmen." Sally continued, double speak in her words. "Oh, and you girl, too."

"Names?" Mrs. James asked, completely oblivious to Sally.

"Amy Rose, and _my_ boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy began, giving Sally a "look, but don't touch" look.

_Uh-oh, we just got here and there's already another rivalry beginning._ Cream sighed to herself.

"Lamey Hoes, you are in the Amethyst Dorm in Suite 88.. And Mr. Hedgehog, you sir, are in the Onyx Dorm in Suite 45." Sally said, purposefully changing Amy's name.

"That _Amy Rose_." Amy growled, snatching her dorm assignments from Sally.

"Oops, my bad." Sally smirked.

Cream and Shadow were the last to get their assignments. Amy was still red with anger, and Sally flirted with all the guys and found some way to insult the girls.

Sally almost laughed when she looked at Cream.

"Are you lost, little girl?" Sally asked with mock innocence. "Did you get separated with mommy and daddy?"

Cream took a step back in shock. Did she just call her a _little girl_?

"Oh, no Sally. She's just our youngest student here." Mrs. James said, thinking Sally was concerned.

"My _girlfriend_ would like to know where her dorm is, please." Shadow said, putting emphasis on girlfriend.

Sally almost gasped in shock.

"Your little pet is in the same dorm as Lamey, Craze, and Torso." Sally said nastily, shoving Cream her assignment.

"Oh Sally dear, you are bad with names today!" Mrs. James laughed. "It's Amy, Blaze, and Cosmo."

Before they left, Tails bravely asked a question. "Do you know who our other roomie is?"

"Aw, you're so cute!" Sally squealed.

Tails blushed and looked elsewhere. This time, Cosmo started to get angry.

"You can find out _later_." Cosmo seethed, dragging Tails away.

All the girls glared at Sally before dragging their boyfriends away like Cosmo.

"What the hell was _that_?" Amy shouted as they walked back to the RV.

"I don't know, but no one tries to come on to my man and gets away with it!" Rouge answered.

"I have a feeling that she only volunteered for that job so she could check out the new roster of boys!" Skye added.

"Hey! You guys make it seem like we would fall for something like that!" Sonic interjected.

"You're guys. Of course you would." Blaze pointed out.

"...point taken." Sonic muttered.

"You won't have to worry about it, though." Espio spoke up. "I'm loyal to my Skye only."

"And I'm loyal to my Rose." Sonic declared.

"I'm loyal to my Blaze." Silver grinned.

"I'm loyal to my Raven." Flame joined in.

"I'm loyal to my Rouge." Knuckles proclaimed, putting an arm around her.

"I'm loyal to my Cosmo." Tails vowed.

"And I'm loyal to my Cream." Shadow finished, sincerity in his eyes.

"Aww!" Amy squealed. "I believe you, Soniku!"

"We all believe in our boyfriends." Blaze put in.

"That's right!" Cosmo grinned.

"I'm gonna cry!" Sonic said, tearing up.

"Oh, please!" Shadow rolled his eyes.

The group reached the RV, and told Jules where their dorms are.

"Oh, the guys are in the Onyx Dorm and the girls are in the Amethyst Dorm?" Jules clarified.

"Yep." Amy replied. "The Amethyst Dorm is closer, so we can just go there first.

"Sounds good." Jules said.

"Can we fly to the dorms?" Sonic asked. "I still wanna make my dramatic entrance!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at Sonic.

"Darn it..."

* * *

><p>"This is so cool!" Amy gushed.<p>

The guys helped Amy, Cream, Cosmo and Blaze, move in their dorm with their stuff. They were now helping Rouge, Raven, and Skye.

"This suite is pretty big, and we each have our own room! This is heaven!" Blaze sighed.

"Don't forget, this is the all-girls dorm, so Silver can't come in here." Amy teased.

"Whatever! Just make sure Sonic and his chilidogs don't get in!" Blaze shot back.

Cosmo took out the plants that Vanilla gave her and immediately put them on the windowsill.

"I can't wait to start growing these!" Cosmo sighed.

Cream sprawled out on her bed, excited.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

><p>When Rouge, Raven, and Skye were moving in, there was an echidna already there. She had peach colored fur, blue eyes, and wearing what looked like tribal clothing.<p>

"Hello." the girl said shyly.

"You must be our other roommate." Skyler smiled. "Hello. I'm Skye!"

"I'm Skye's twin sister, Raven!" she added.

"Hey there, I'm Rouge."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tikal." the echidna replied.

Just then, Knuckles entered the room carrying one of Rouge's boxes.

"Damn it, Rouge! Is this all stuffed animals you have in here?" Knuckles asked from behind the box.

Tikal gasped when Knuckles put the box down.

"You are Knuckles, correct?" she asked suddenly.

Knuckles looked up, confused. "Yes...?"

"You have finally appeared, cousin!" Tikal said happily.

"_Cousin?_" Rouge, Raven, Skye, and Knuckles cried in unison.

"Wait, why are you surprised?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"I never heard of this "cousin"." Knuckles replied.

"Locke sent me-"

"Wait, what does my father have to do with anything?" Knuckles asked abruptly, slightly angered.

Knuckles never liked his father. That's one reason why he ran away from Angel Island.

"He sent me to this university to look over you." Tikal explained.

"Why would he do something as useless as that?" Knuckles scoffed.

"He's getting too old to look over the Master Emerald." Tikal said quietly. "You are next on the family line to guard it."

Knuckles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He dreamed as a little kid to guard the powerful gem. However, Locke thought otherwise.

"Wait, that still doesn't explain why you are here." Knuckles pointed out. "Who are you, cousin?"

"I'm Tikal." she replied. "Before anyone can ever think of taking the position of guardian, you must prove your worth. There is no better time to prove that in college, when you are faced with hard decisions and temptations every day. I will be observing you."

"Wow...this almost seems like a joke..." Knuckles put a hand on his forehead.

"It's no joke." Tikal replied, smiling. "You should be happy Knuckles."

Rouge watched the family exchange with a warm feeling in her heart.

_Knuckles told me about his dream of guarding the Master Emerald before. I'm happy for him._

"Yo, Knux! Come on, we still have to move in before two pm!" Sonic called.

"I...have to go." Knuckles said, leaving the dorm room in a daze.

Rouge smiled at Tikal. "This is the first time I've seen him so happy."

"Happy?" Raven repeated, confused. "Knuckles looked like he had too much to drink!"

"When Knuckles first asked me out and I said yes, he was dazed like that." Rouge explained. "There are very few times where Knuckles is this happy. I always like to cherish those moments."

"Rouge..." Skye whispered, moved by Rouge's feelings.

"You must really love Knuckles." Tikal said.

"I do..." Rouge trailed off.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails moved in without a problem. However, it was a different story for Silver, Espio, and Flame...<p>

"Wow, this is really nice!" Silver sighed. "We each have our own rooms, and there's enough space in this mini living room for hanging out and stuff."

"It feels good to finally get a room where I don't have to worry about G.U.N." Flame added.

"You make it sound simple." Silver sweat dropped.

"This is going to be a peaceful year." Espio said with satisfaction

Just then, the group's fourth roommate entered in a dramatic fashion.

"Well hellao there." the guy said in a suave New Zealand accent.

The roommate was a white furred mink with violet eyes and black neck-length hair. His side swept band partly covered his left eye. The mink was wearing a grey and white striped shirt that buttoned in the middle, showing off most of his chest and abs, a pink scarf tied muffler style, denim skinny jeans, and grey Converse. His voice wasn't at all deep, but it wasn't high pitched at all. It was medium pitch. If it wasn't for his somewhat male face and his abs, Silver, Espio, and Flame would have mistaken him for a girl.

"Um... hello?" Silver replied, somewhat scared.

"Don't be such a sook!" the mink said, giggling. "The name's Graham Martin. My oldies and I are Kiwis. We come from Wellington, New Zealand. I moved to Emerald City foa yeahs ago. I am always away with the fairies. I consider myself foxy, and I love meeting new mates. I warn you though, sometimes I get... _randy_..." Graham smirked, sliding his tail under Silver's chin.

Silver shivered in fear. "W-what are you even _saying_?"

"Oh, you blokes haven't seen a narley skite like me." Graham sighed. "Well, I'll try my best to spake clear English. I am an acting major, after all."

Graham cleared his throat.

"What's up, dudes?" he said in a perfect American accent. "I am Graham Martin from Wellington, New Zealand. I moved here four years ago. I am a huge daydreamer, and I consider myself extremely good-looking. You can even say that I'm a narcissist. I'm rarely sad, and I love meeting new friends. And like I warned you before..." Graham said seductively, this time circling Flame.

"I can get _randy_... which in your English means that I can get horny."

"Ahhhh!" Flame cried out in fear as Graham's tail slid across his stomach.

Silver and Flame hid behind Espio, who was just as scared as they were.

"You three are acting like ankle-biters!" Graham pouted, back to his regular New Zealand accent. "We'll be the best roommates in ECSU, eh?"

"I-I-I-I dunno." Silver stuttered.

"I'm sure we will." Graham grinned.

The mink checked his watch and pouted again.

"Oh my lawd, it's one o'clock! I want some bangers before I go to freshman orientation."

"BANGERS?" all three friends cried.

Graham rolled his eyes. "Bangers are sausages, you naughty little boys. Tata for now!"

After giving them a wink, Graham left the dorm.

"That...was just awkward and a little rushed." Espio commented.

"A _little_!" Silver cried, shaking Espio by the shoulders. "That dude sexually harassed me!'

"Sexually harassed _you_?" Flame cut in. "He almost touched my willy with his tail!"

"I guess minks don't have a thing for reptiles." Espio said, smirking in victory.

Graham popped his head back in the dorm.

"Actually, I do. You're next, you little lolly." With that, he left.

Espio almost fainted. "What?"

"Yo, I heard screaming. Is everything ok?" Sonic asked, walking in from the dorm next to theirs.

"We've been emotionally scarred by our fourth roommate." Silver said in monotone.

"Well get scarred later." Sonic replied. "We have food over in our dorm. This really cool guy came by with some bangers, which he said were sausages. He was a mink. Hmm, what his name...? Oh yeah, Graham! I really liked his accent."

Espio, Silver, and Flame fainted at that moment.

"...what?" Sonic asked.

* * *

><p><strong>XD You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing Graham. I would love to share a dorm with him.<strong>

**Silver: Of course you would, you're a girl! And you wouldn't have to worry about him sexually harassing you!**

**Me: Be a man and take his seductions!**

**Silver: NOOOO!**

**Me: Anyways, I'm not trying to be funny, but I think including a character like Graham will be awesome. I'm not fond of yaoi, so I won't be writing any yaoi scenes, but I will be including a lot of Graham's flirty personality for comic relief. I hope you all enjoy Graham!**

**Translations for Graham's New Zealand Slang**

_**sook-**__wimp_

_**oldies- **__parents_

_**Kiwis- **__New Zealanders_

_**away with the fairies: **__daydreaming_

_**foxy- **__good-looking_

_**mates**_ (_**you all should know this)- **__friends/strangers_

_**randy- **__horny _

_**narley- **__cool_

_**skite- **__boaster_

_**ankle-biters- **__small children/toddlers_

_**bangers- **__sausages_

_**lolly- **__confection (Graham was pretty much calling Espio a sweet treat lol)_

**That's it for Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be all about freshman orientation! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'm sorry it took me so long. Remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	4. The Fresh Commander of Soleanna

**Hey, guys! No, I haven't forgotten you. Yes, I did put a new fic up for Hetalia, but I didn't have any good ideas for this chapter. But now I do! My brother is about to graduate, so his road trip to college is getting closer. I feel inspired now, and here we are! **

**Today is Memorial Day, and let's take a moment to silence everything in whatever room you're in and have a moment of silence for soldiers who have died, whether you're in America or anywhere else in the world. Every country has soldiers who fight for you...**

**...**

**I will be accepting background OCs for this fic. They will be OCs who are in the classes of Sonic and the gang who have dialogue with the characters, whether good or bad. So, if you want to submit one, enter the following information in either a PM or a review:**

Name:

Species:

Age: (remember, this is college)

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Fur/Skin Color:

General Outfit:

Likes: (likes cannot include the Sonic cast as pairings! But if you want, I could pair your OC with another OC. No promises, though! It depends on where the story goes.

Dislikes:

Personality:

**There will be a limit of OCs I will accept, but for now, send them in. I will probably do a random drawing if the number of OCs I need decrease. **

**In other news, I'm not sure if I told you guys this, but I have a Facebook page for Punk Rock Kitsune. I would appreciate it if you liked me. On my page, we have so much fun discussing normal stuff, and I update my progress on my stories. Right now, we are planning to fandub Hetalia: Axis Powers! If you haven't watched that anime, go watch the English dub now! It's the best thing in the world. We are about to hold auditions, so it's not too late to join us!**

**I also post videos from time to time with epic moments in my high school career. I also post pictures of random things and drawings of OCs, like Graham. Please like me (just type "Punk Rock Kitsune" in the search engine)!**

**As for as I know, I have replied to all reviewers with accounts. If you never received a PM from me, then please let me know. Now, to reply to my anonymous reviewers!**

**Shadowmysticdarkness: **Haha, I love you too! Yeah, Graham is interesting. He will get more interesting as the story goes on. Thanks so much, and thank for reviewing! :3

**deanna37: **XD They really will have to get used to Graham's antics. The funny thing was, Espio is calm all the time, and to see him get riled up is hilarious. Yeah, that would suck, but don't forget, in the canon Sonic games, Knuckles was happy to guard the Emerald... well, not really in Sonic Adventure, but in all the other games he was. Rouge can be such a sweetie. Tikal has a vital role in this story, and you'll see why. Oh yeah, there will definitely be problems with her. You'll see. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**Tay: **Thanks! We all have enough room for some romantic air, huh? Eh, Sally isn't exactly the "slut", now that I think about it. If I said that, I will have to change it. She has a deeper backstory (you'll see) kinda like with Raven, so she isn't all slutty. Everyone at ECSU thinks so, though. Still, I'm not a fan of her either. XD I love OHSHC so much, I couldn't help but make a reference. :D I'm glad you like Graham! That makes me feel more confident about him. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**purpledragon97: **Cool! Oh, you want to be a nurse? That's awesome! I want to become either a vet or a psychiatrist. With all of the deepness I put in my stories, can't you see me as a psychiatrist? :P Don't listen to Shadow. No one in the world is dumb when it comes to education. People are just socially dumb. For example, someone makes a choice to drink and drive. That was socially dumb. Sorry for my mini rant. Thank you very much! I have a friend that hates UNC too. However, she loves Duke, not NC State. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**greendragon98:** Thanks a bunch! I', glad you liked LHNB. It was certainly a joy to write. XD You like "Ridin' Dirty"? I love you for life. We (my fellow high school peers) used to sing that song when an awesome car was mentioned last year. It was fun! And I understand. Nothing can be more awesome than Shads. I really don't like Sally personally (SonAmy forever!), but she's more complex than how she is right now. And you'll see why in later chapters. XD There will be no hitting Sally with frying pans allowed. There will be background OCs, you know, ones for dialogue. There will be background OCs for the college classes. I will make sure one of them is a squirrel. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**orangedragon99: **XD I love you for life, too. I never knew so many people still liked that song. It's seems so old. Well, I love the Dragon family to death. You guys and the Claw family (Rainclaw321, Blackclaw2508, Fireclaw, and Leafclaw000) are the best families in the world. I wish I had a Kitsune family, but I sadly don't know any authors with Kitsune in their name. Oh, well. Maybe someday. :P Aww, you guys think I'm awesome? Thank you! Yes, Sally is a complete... er... meanie (I'm being nice). However, there is more to her than you think, which you'll see in later chapters. Graham is actually based off a real person. I wonder how he would feel if he found out you were indirectly calling him disturbing... :P I'm just kidding, we are all entitled to our opinions. Haha, you mom owns Final Fantasy? Automatic win! Tell your mom that she's the best mom ever. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Silverclaw (a.k.a Silverclawdream): **Yay for your account! :P I'm happy you liked Graham. Many people did. Aw, thank you! I glad this story is among your favorites. Haha, I'm not sure about zero mistakes. After I publish a chapter, I always find mistakes and I go back and fix them. I hate editing, so I try to get my grammar right the first time. I love reading reviews from you guys. They always make my day and encourage me to keep writing, no matter how short or long they are. Yeah, Cream is a constant target for harassment, but things will get better for her. Sally is more complex than she seems right now, and you'll figure out why in later chapters. Thank you for being a loyal fan, it's greatly appreciated. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Sally Acorn Luvver: **Thanks! Don't worry, there is more to Sally's character than what we see right now. I'm not that cruel, haha! Even though I don't like Sally at all, even I have sympathy for her. I'm glad you like this though. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Now, on with the chapter! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 The Fresh Commander of Soleanna<strong>_

Silver, Flame, and Espio were rubbing their temples in irritation as they walked with Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles to the girls' dorm to wait for their girlfriends. Freshman orientation starts in about thirty minutes.

"What's up with the long faces?" Sonic asked them.

"That evil little mink is the reason!" Silver snapped.

"What? Oh, you mean Graham? He's awesome! A little girly, but awesome nonetheless." Sonic replied.

"Yeah. He gave us food. Anyone who gives me food is awesome in my book." Shadow shrugged.

"You mean... he didn't do anything to you?" Espio asked, bewildered.

"What could he possibly have done to us?" Knuckles laughed. "Suffocate us with bangers?"

"Well he almost _banged_ us." Flame muttered, shivering at the memory of Graham's tail trailing along his stomach.

Amy, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Cosmo, Skye, and Raven were waiting outside the Amethyst dorm when they spotted the guys.

"Great timing! Let's get moving!" Amy grinned, latching on to Sonic's arm.

Raven noticed Flame's face was pale.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, patting him on the cheek.

Not wanting the girls to get involved in the Graham escapades, Espio took out a ninja star and threw it at Flame, sticking him on his tail.

"Yeouch!" Flame cried, holding his tail. All the color returned to his face.

Espio sighed in relief when they started talking about what stuck his tail. The walk to Sapphire Hall was relaxing. Everyone was off in their own little world. Cream was deep in thought until she asked Shadow something.

"You know, this is like high school all over again," She sighed. "College is supposed to be different, with more mature people. But for some reason, I can't see that here."

"We've only been here for a few hours." Shadow pointed out. "And if you're indirectly talking about that girl Sally, don't worry about her. She's not the entire college population."

"You're right." Cream grinned. "Oh, and speaking of college people, have you guys met Silver, Espio, and Flame's roommate yet? Is he nice?"

"He is... interesting." Shadow told her. "His name is Graham Martin, and he's from New Zealand. Despite his girly getup, he's a pretty cool dude."

"That's great! I wonder if they're friends yet." Cream said, gesturing towards the traumatized roomies.

"I wouldn't say "friends"..." Shadow smirked, taking Cream's hand into his.

Cream's smile widened as she felt her hand in his loving grasp. "What would you say?"

"I would say more like... acquaintances." Shadow told her.

The gang reached Sapphire Hall, and the premises was already crowded with freshmen as they went inside.

"This is so exciting!" Amy gushed. "I heard that freshman orientation is going to be very fun and engaging."

"I certainly hope so! Something has to get Sonic's mind off of chilidogs every once in a while." Tails teased.

"Excusez-moi?" Sonic cried. "Only I know what keeps my mind off of chilidogs. And she's right here." He smirked, poking Amy's side.

"Ahaha, stop! That tickles!" Amy squealed, holding her side.

As everyone entered the building, the freshmen were directed to the huge auditorium used for performing arts concerts and plays. It was big enough to fit all 2,000 freshmen inside.

"This... is amazing!" Blaze said in awe.

"It's hard to believe that I'll be performing in here after a while." Amy added.

"This is my future Ridin' Dirty karaoke stage!" Sonic cried with outstretched arms.

"Try not to embarrass yourself on your first day here." Shadow sighed. "And put your arms down! We all know you didn't put on deodorant today."

"Perdón!" Sonic gasped, this time in Spanish. "I did to put deodorant on! In fact, it was my favorite scent; Charming Chilidog!

Everyone groaned.

"That's why Shadow said it smelled so bad." Silver sighed. "Here, use some of this before you run everyone out of here."

Silver tossed Sonic some of his Axe deodorant.

"Where did you even buy the chilidog scented deodorant?" Knuckles asked.

"A place where they have everything from creaky carts to the sex toys I got for Shadow's prank- Wal-Mart!" Sonic grinned.

"So it _was_ you who put that in Cream's bag!" Shadow cried, pointing an accusing finger at his rival. "I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Slaughter him later," Tails told him impassively. "We have to sit down before orientation starts."

"There's an empty row!" Skye informed them, spotting the row in the middle of the auditorium.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Sonic ran to that row and plopped down in the middle seat, holding up a blue flag.

"I claim this row in the name of Sonic!" He grinned.

"Oh good grief!" Amy face palmed. "Does he want to get us kicked out?"

"Give him time to mellow out." Cream advised Amy. "They say that college can thoroughly change someone. I hope college will change me, and I'm sure it will change him."

"You're right." Amy smiled. "However, I will not let college change the way I look! I signed up for some exercise classes so I won't gain the freshman fifteen!"

"Oh, Amy." Cream laughed. "I have a feeling that with all of the stuff we're doing this year, we won't need exercise classes."

"If that stuff includes keeping up with Sonic, I agree!" Amy giggled.

Everyone sat down with Sonic just as orientation started. The chancellor of ECSU, Dr. Ellen L. Jacobs. The chatter stopped when the arctic fox stepped up to the podium, clearing her throat.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," The poised fox said. "Welcome to your first year at Emerald Coast State University."

The freshmen cheered, and a few whistled. After the noise settled down, Dr. Jacobs continued.

"I congratulate you on your journey through high school, and I am pleased to have the chance to see your mind grow even more here at ECSU. Don't worry, freshman orientation is not going to be a bunch of nonstop chatter that you already know. I will let the vice chancellor of student affairs, Dr. Woodson, talk to you about our lineup we have for you today and more the freshman dance. I hope you have a wonderful day and a wonderful year."

Dr. Jacobs stepped off the podium, and a squirrel, Dr. Woodson, took the stand. As he was talking, Silver spaced out as he usually does. Silver glanced at Blaze. She looked like she was paying attention, but Silver knew better. He could tell that she was deep in thought.

"Soleanna..." He heard Blaze whisper.

"Huh?" Silver asked.

Blaze jumped slightly in surprise, but then she looked at him.

"It's strange, I said a name of something just out of the blue. I feel like that name is going to have something to do with today, and I don't know why."

"I thought I was the one with the psychic powers." Silver teased slightly.

"Like I said, it's weird." Blaze replied, brushing the name "Soleanna" off.

"We all have premonitions once in our lives." Silver pointed out. "And that usually won't happen until something really important happens."

"I see..." Blaze murmured. "We'll find out, won't we?"

Blaze and Silver were jolted out of their intense conversation by the sound of drums. Apparently while they were talking, Dr. Woodson announced that the school's drumline will be having a mini performance. Drumsticks and mallets hitting the various drums echoed around the auditorium.

"This is my jam!" Sonic cried, getting up to dance.

"Sit down, hedgehog!" Amy shouted.

"Damn, you sound like Coach Boom." Sonic whined as he sat back down.

* * *

><p>In under an hour, the academic administrators, alumni, and other staff gave their small presentation. In between all of that, three choirs sang two songs, and there was a dance team performance.<p>

"Oh, the student body president is next." Amy informed her friends. "Apparently he has a high status, but I'm, not sure in what."

"That's interesting." Cosmo replied. "I'm not surprised that someone with high status is the student body president. He must be good at being organized, fair, and just, right?"

"I would hope so." Tails told her. "Someone the exact opposite of that wouldn't be fit to be president."

"Hey, do you think _I_ would make a good president?" Sonic piped up.

Everyone sweat dropped at his question.

"You wouldn't even make a good president of my foot." Shadow scoffed.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I was asking _you_!" Sonic snapped.

"And I don't believe you specified a name." Shadow shot back.

Before the two got into another scuffle, a golden yellow female hedgehog walked onto the stage. Everyone silenced themselves and stared at the girl. She looked pretty meek as she nervously fumbled with her notecards. The hedgehog had violet eyes, dirty blonde hair, and cute, square glasses. She was dressed in a violet shirt and a white pleated skirt. On her feet were white ankle boots. The girl was about Blaze's height, so not super tall.

Clearing her throat, the hedgehog nervously spoke into the microphone on the podium.

"G-Good afternoon everyone." She said.

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" All of the freshmen cried.

The hedgehog smiled lightly, feeling a little more confident.

"I'm sorry that our student body president is running a little late. He had business in his hometown yesterday in Soleanna, England and his almost here."

Blaze's head jolted up in shock. So she was right: The name Soleanna did have something to do with today. The question is... what does that place have to do with her?

"Blaze?" Silver questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Blaze said slowly, rubbing her forehead. "Just... who exactly is this student body president?"

The golden yellow hedgehog continued speaking. "My name is Connie Perkins, and I am the student body vice president. I am a junior majoring in chemistry. I complete jobs similar to your president. I love what I do, and I enjoy working with our president. He should be here soon..."

Connie stood there awkwardly on stage for about three minutes.

"So... does anyone have any good jokes?" She asked, laughing nervously.

A hand shot up in the audience, and that hand happened to be Sonic's...

"Sonic..." Amy growled.

"I have a good joke!" The hedgehog cried, oblivious to Amy's death glare.

He jumped out of his seat and rushed up to the stage.

"Oh!" Connie gasped in surprise when she found him next to her in a matter of seconds. She has no idea how fast Sonic's feet are.

Connie handed him the microphone as Sonic grinned into the crowd.

"This is one of my favorites." Sonic said. "What happens to pastors who eat chilidogs?"

"Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now..." Amy groaned, her face in her hands.

No one guessed, so Sonic continued. "They have to sit in their own pew!"

Amy just about fainted at the horrible joke. Everyone was dead silent. Connie's eyes were widened.

"Sorry, my swag is on simmer today." Sonic sweat dropped.

Just then, a member of the freshman class began to clap. That freshman was none other than Graham who happened to be sitting right behind Silver, Espio, and Flame.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you are such a wally! Good on ya, mate!" Graham cried.

Silver, Espio, and Flame preceded to cling onto their girlfriend's arms for dear life.

Suddenly, everyone started to cheer for Sonic's joke.

"That was actually pretty funny." Some of the freshmen told one another.

Amy sighed in relief as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"I guess Sonic saved freshman orientation from becoming a complete bummer." Cream told Shadow as she clapped for the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, Sonic has to do something well every once in a while." Shadow replied.

Meanwhile, Sonic was basking in his glory. He was bowing and even did the moonwalk.

"Sit down, hedgehog!" An irritated freshman shouted.

"You need a hug, buddy!" Sonic cried, pointing a finger at the student.

Connie was smiling, enjoying the positive energy when a finger tapped her shoulder. She turned around and jumped in surprise.

"O-Oh, you're here!" She cried. "Okay, I'll quiet everyone down."

Connie hurried over to Sonic and whispered in his ear.

"The student body president is here, and he'd like to finish orientation now."

"Oh, snap! Okay, I'm leaving." Sonic told her.

He ran off stage, but not before waving to his new fans. When he sat down, Amy had a goofy smile on her face.

"Amy..." Sonic called to her.

"You really know how to make anyone's day." Amy told him, her goofy smile evolving into a toothy one.

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. Amy smiled happily at him every day, but he hasn't seen a smile like _that_ in a long time.

"Did I make _your_ day?" Sonic asked. "I could care less about everyone else's. It's you I want to make the happiest."

"Yes, you did." Amy replied. "How on earth did you come up with such a disturbing yet hilarious joke?"

"My brain is always disturbing and hilarious." Sonic grinned. "So it's no surprise."

"Quiet, please." The voice of Connie said through the mic.

The noise level dropped to zero in a matter of seconds.

"I'd like to formally introduce you to your student body present. He just got back from Soleanna, and was happy to come and briefly speak to you today. Please give a hearty welcome to Geoffrey St. John!"

A black and white male skunk walked onto to the stage, smiling at the freshmen. Almost immediately, girls and some guys started whispering and squealing over how attractive he is.

"Oh my god, look at his eyes!" A girl said in hushed excitement.

"Ahhh, he is one hunky skunky!" Graham sighed, staring dreamily at Geoffrey.

Espio, Flame, and Silver cowered lower, trying hard not to be seen by the mink.

Geoffrey cleared his throat, and everyone was silent.

"Thank you for being patient." Geoffrey addressed the freshmen. "As some of you know, I am the commander of the Luster Royal Court, and there was an urgent matter that I had to go over there for, but that didn't stop me from coming back to speak with our new class of 2016!"

The freshmen cheered again as Geoffrey smiled. Blaze's eyes squinted as she stared at the skunk.

"Blaze, what's the matter?" Silver asked.

"I have no idea who this guy is, but for some reason, he and this Luster Royal Court sound familiar..."

"Everyone has heard of the royal court." Silver pointed out. "And almost everyone has heard of Geoffrey St. John. At 21, he's the youngest commander the royal court has ever had. In fact, he received that position at 17."

"Well, you know a lot about him." Blaze told him.

"I did a report on him in ninth grade in World History. We had to do current events, and he was definitely a current event."

"I see..." Blaze murmured.

_How come I haven't heard of the Luster Royal Court? How come I didn't hear about this Geoffrey becoming a commander four years ago? I need to start watching TV more..._

While Geoffrey was speaking, Blaze tried to remember when or where she has heard of the Luster Royal Court. By the end of freshman orientation, Blaze's mental search had come up empty.

_I wish I could ask my aunt about it._ Blaze thought sadly. _It's still a shame that she died before I went into high school. Living alone for four years hasn't done me much good._

It was about four pm by the time everyone had filed out of the Sapphire Hall. All of the freshmen were chatting amongst themselves about Geoffrey St. John.

"Well, Geoffrey is certainly impressive." Tails told his friends.

"Yeah! He has the grace of a prince, not a commander." Skye added.

"I have the grace of a prince!" Sonic cut in.

"Sonic, you have the grace of a chilidog." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I could only wish!" Sonic sighed in happiness. "The beautiful form of the bun, the roundness of the frank, the epicness of the colossal pile of meat..."

By then, everyone had taken twenty steps away from the hedgehog, leaving him fantasizing about a chilidog all by himself.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sonic cried, chasing after them.

* * *

><p>After the gang said goodbye to Jules, the RV rolled out of ECSU, preparing to go back home. The couples were saying their goodbyes as they were turning in for the day.<p>

"Sorry about today. My mind was set on Geoffrey, and I was ignoring you." Blaze told Silver. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Smiling warmly, Silver took on of her hands into his and kissed it.

"Whatever is bothering you, we will get through it together. If this Geoffrey guy is part of some locked away memory, I'm confident, you'll find it. You always seem to beat yourself up over things that aren't that tragic. Just relax and have sweet dreams tonight."

Blaze's white muzzle went completely red. Silver was so sweet and affectionate. How come she couldn't be like that?

"T-Thank you." Blaze murmured. "I hope you do the same."

Smiling, Silver released Blaze's hand and walked with the guys back to the Onyx Dorm. Blaze's eyes began to mist up.

_Why...? Why are there tears trying to fall?_ She asked herself.

Suddenly, the events from her nightmare flooded back to her, and her tears fell.

_Silver has been nothing but nice to me, why am I having these thoughts? He loves me, and I love him. So why am I...?_

Before Blaze could register anything, Amy gently took Blaze by the arm and led her to the Amethyst Dorm.

* * *

><p>Silver yawned as he unlocked the door to their dorm.<p>

"I never knew that sitting down for a few hours and doing nothing could be so exhausting." Silver told his friends.

"Speaking of exhausting, where is Graham?" Flame wondered, looking at the setting sun.

Just then, Graham came out of the dorm's small kitchen with innocent eyes. Silver, Flame, and Espio jumped, preparing for the worst.

"Good evening." Graham said. "I'm sorry about earlier today. To make it up to you, do you mind if I drop someone's gear for root?"

Silver had a small backpack on, so thinking it was some New Zealand custom., Silver said, "Sure!"

Graham grinned happily as he walked over to Silver. Graham removed Silver backpack... but then started to unbutton his shirt. Espio and Flame clung on to each other for dear life while Silver gasped in shock.

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa! Wait a sec! You said you wanted to remove my backpack!"

"I said "gear"." Graham smirked. "And where I come from, dropping someone's gear means to undress someone."

Another loud scream could be heard throughout the Onyx Dorm.

* * *

><p>Blaze sighed as she plopped on head first on her bed.<p>

"Amy, how are you so romantic?" Her muffled voice asked.

"Huh?" Amy said in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I want to be romantic." Blaze explained. "Silver is so sweet and every word he says makes me feel all tingly inside. I'm just a monotone feline, and I'm sure my words don't reach out to him like his words do to me. I'm afraid that my lack of romance will push him away."

"Blaze, that's a silly fear." Amy told her friend, sitting on the bed next to her. "You are one of the most sincere people that I know. Your sincerity and genuine love does reach out to Silver. You're always honest with him, and I know he appreciates that. And Blaze, you are _not_ a monotone. You are a deep person, like Shadow. And like Shadow, you have your own way of expressing your love. Remember when Silver had a Charlie horse this morning?"

"Yeah..." Blaze replied slowly.

"You should have seen the look he was giving you when you were healing him." Amy grinned. "I observe all of my friends, and that morning, he had "I'm in love all over again" written on his face. Don't doubt yourself, Blaze. You are so kind, and I believe that was the first trait Silver fell in love with."

Blaze looked up from her pillow, her eyes misty again. "You really think so?"

Amy gave Blaze a wink. "Don't forget, Silver and I had study hall together last year. We had plenty of discussions about you."

"Amy.. you are the best friend in the entire world." Blaze said, a tear falling over.

"Another thing..." Amy said softly, wiping Blaze's tear away. "You are so strong, and Silver admires that. However, you rarely show your emotions in front of him. If there's any trace of doubt in Silver's mind, it would be that. Just like you're telling me about your fears, tell Silver too. I can only tell you so much because the person you really need to hear this from is Silver himself."

Blaze turned her head slightly. "I'm sort of afraid to tell him my fears now."

"Eh? Why?" Amy asked, confused.

"I had a nightmare last night. I dreamt that I was being tugged way from Silver. I don't know why or who was tugging me, but when I told him about it, he immediately thought that I was having doubts about our relationship. I got so angry... and I don't want that to happen any time soon."

Amy closed her eyes in thought. "Do you think the reason why he said that was because maybe the person pulling you away was another guy?"

Blaze's eyes widened. "I doubt it, because in my dream, Silver said that I would be better off this way..."

"Think about it." Amy told her. "You know Silver will put you first in any given situation, even if it means breaking things off. Do you think Silver wants that? Do you think that Silver doesn't want to be with you?"

"No..."

"_That's_ why he questioned you." Amy replied. "He is concerned about you guys' relationship. I took psychology my junior year, and I've learned that dreams serve two purposes; to tell you what probably _won't_ happen, or to show you what _could_ happen."

Blaze looked up at Amy. "Silver wants me to know how much he loves me, and he doesn't want anything to mess that up..."

Amy smiled. "Bingo. If you share your feelings with him more and more, you two will grow stronger in your relationship, and there won't _be_ any more doubts."

"Right!" Blaze said, fired up. "I don't doubt Silver, and he doesn't doubt me!"

While Amy and Blaze rallied, Cream and Cosmo stepped away from the door, smiling at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Zealand Translation<strong>_

_**wally: **_clown, silly person

_**Good on ya, mate!: **_well done!

_**Drop your gear: **_to get undressed

_**root: **_get sex

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for chapter 4! Heh, did you see what I did with the chapter title? Instead of "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air", I put "The Fresh Commander of Soleanna." Ha, see what I did there?<strong>

**The plot is actually starting! Hurray! What does Geoffrey St. John have to do with Blaze? How will Blaze's dream affect Silver and Blaze's relationship? Will Sonic ever stop talking about chilidogs? You all know the answer to the last question.**

**Summer vacation for me starts Thursday, so I will be able to update often! I will still have summer school, but it won't swallow my life. I hate history, so I'm getting that out of the way in summer school. X3**

**Don't forget to like my page on Facebook. The more people like my page, the more I will update progress on my stories. Thank you to those who have already liked my page. :D**

**I would love it if any Hetalia fans try out for the fandub we're having. If you're interested, post on my page so everyone involved will know.**

**Also, the hundredth reviewer contest continues! Whoever is lucky enough to be the 100****th**** reviewer gets their OC drawn by me and posted on my page for the world to see. Also, you will get a shout out on my page with the drawing!**

**Thanks for being patient with me, and I promise that chapter 5 won't kill you with announcements. Remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	5. The First Day part 1

**Hey, guys! Happy 4th of July~! For those who committed to the blackout, thank you so much! Me along with several other authors were able to convince a lot of people to do the blackout, and we appreciated it! Since over 20 readers committed to the blackout, you get two chapters! **

**I know what some of you are thinking: "Oh, the first day is in two parts? You're cheap!"**

**If I was doing one chapter, it would have been in two parts anyway, but you probably wouldn't have gotten the second part until August, so no complaining, please! Besides, the two chapters are filled with hilarity, drama, and lurve! XD**

**These two chapters are focused on the main characters. So I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing how the first day went for Skye, Raven, Flame, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cosmo. Silver is a main character, but I won't be focusing on him just yet.**

**Also, I took a serious look at all the OCs you guys submitted, and I was having a hard time choosing the five (because of the complexity of the story, I'm only accepting five OCs for now). Sooo... my brother helped me choose! For those whose OC made it, congratulations! I'm sorry I couldn't use everyone! So, here are the OCs, who they were submitted by, and their bio.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Submitted by Shadow12517<strong>_

**Name: **Skylarch Phereson

**Age: **19

**Species: **Phoenix

**Gender: **Male

**Eye color: **Brown with black flecks

**Hair color: **Reddish Brown it swoops just above his eyes, sort of a feathery look

**Looks: **He's like an array of red, orange, and yellows. His feathers are layered and his beak is yellow-orange. He's very bright and colorful.

**Likes: **Any girl O.C

**Dislikes: **He doesn't approve of ShadowXCream and he finds Sonic a bit obnoxious. He also thinks Geoffrey is too cool and thinks everyone is ridiculous for liking him

**Personality: **He's pretty nice, but he knows he's attractive and he can be blunt. Once you get to know him you find that he's a pretty cool guy. He is NOT a jock though, he actually is usually found in the library studying. He can be athletic, just not amazing

* * *

><p><em><strong>Submitted by Suki Takayoshi<strong>_

**Name: **Lilia

**Species: **Wolf

**Age: **20

**Hair Color: **Has jet black hair that goes down mid-back in waves, and she wears a bright purple hair clip to hold her hair back out of her face.

**Eye Color: **Light green

**Fur/Skin Color: **reddish brown

**General Outfit: **She usually will wear a light green tank top with a black zip-up hoodie that she always leaves open, khakis that go to her knees and black and green flip flops.

**Likes: **Mexican food, art, making friends, good jokes, music, and she likes it when it rains.

**Dislikes: **Bitches, drugs, people who hate art, cloudy days, and hard work.

**Personality: **She is very nice, but she can be a bit scary when she is irritated or angered. She really enjoys art, and is usually seen doodling in class a lot. She can be a bit of a spaz every once in a while when things go wrong, and she will toss out a sarcastic comment every now and then, but will apologize for it afterwards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Submitted by purpledragon97 and orangedragon99<strong>_

**Name:** Brandi Fire

**Age: **18

**Species: **Wolf

**Gender:** Female

**Fur Color:** Completely black, but she has purple hair that is pulled up in a pony-tail, and her bangs cover one eye.

**Eye Color:** Bright Red

**Clothing:** She wears a purple tank-top with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots that go up to her knees. She has a purple bracelet on her right arm.

**Likes:** Guns, bass guitars (she owns a black and purple one), chocolate cake, and the color purple.

**Dislikes:** Justin Bieber, traitors, Miley Cyrus, people flirting with her, unloyal boyfriend (or girlfriends), people who try to steal someone else's boyfriend/girlfriend, gays (sorry Graham, that's just her character. She won't hurt you or anything), and water (she has hydrophobia like Sonic).

**Personality:** Mostly quiet, she doesn't normally start a conversation. A lot of people don't like her because she'll say what needs to be said to your face. Brandi hates beating around the bush. She is a very caring person though, when it comes to her friends. Her mom and dad own a gun range and she likes inviting friends over to shoot some of her dad's 47 different guns. She knows the names of all of them and doesn't like it when people are 'afraid' of guns. What did this gun ever do to you? She is excellent at fighting and defends her friends when need be. She knows Kung fu and a bit of kendo. Brandi also owns a purple Shelby GT Ford Mustang, which she drives to college. She is studying cosmetology, believe it or not (if that's how you spell the word). She lives in North Carolina, not far from the college.

**Interested in:** (whoever you want)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Submitted by <strong>_

**Name: **"Nihil" ("Nothing", in Latin)

**Species: **Lynx

**Age: **20

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **White

**Fur/Skin Color: **Orange

**General Outfit: **Black T-shirt with long sleeves, black cargo pants, white sneakers (matches his eyes), white cotton gloves (gentleman's gloves), white fedora hat, and when it's cold, black suit (no tie or scarf) with a black button-opened over-coat.

**Likes: **Reading (he already read thousands of books), Sparring and fighting (he's extremely talented and well trained in dozens of martial arts, being them bare-handed, with white weapons or guns. Despite lacking super-powers like pyro kinesis or chaos control, he can fight equal to equal with Espio, Shadow, Sonic, Silver and the others).

**Dislikes: **Ties and scarfs, HE HATES THEM MORE THAN ANYTHING! According to him, in a fight, ties and scarfs on your neck are like ropes hanging on your neck.

**Personality: **He's a calm guy, just like Espio, but he really likes jokes and to laugh with everybody. In a fight, he never loses the control; on the other hand, the fight just goes on as he wants.

**Backstory**

_Nihil was born in Brazil, but he was orphan. On the orphanage he lived, there was a huge library, which he ended reading when he was 6! He has an analytic mind like Sherlock Holmes', and his eyesight and hearing are above the normal. At the age of 10, he started learning martial arts, and never stopped; being this another of his passion besides reading (he's extremely talented and well trained in dozens of martial arts, being them bare-handed, with white weapons or guns. Despite lacking super-powers like pyro kinesis or chaos control, he can fight equal to equal with Espio, Shadow, Sonic and the others, being able even to handle two of them at the same time). _

_When he was 15, he had already finished high school, and went to a college in Spain to study Economy, and graduated when he was 18. Stealing money from rich people around Spain and later, United States (he loved Robin Hood's stories), he started investing on Wall Street, and quickly became a millionaire, owning US$ 2 million after 1 year in a half. He went to Emerald Coast State University to study mechanical engineering, and have a normal life. He's hetero, but doesn't have problems with the behavior of people like Graham. He intend to adopt three children after graduating (he knows how difficult is to be orphan)._

_He fakes that he needs to limp, an excuse to carry on a walking stick that has a hidden blade (he practices with it every morning, it's his favorite weapon)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And last, but not least...<strong>_

_**Submitted by Angel-DemonPrincess12**_

**Name: **Crystal the Hedgehog

**Species: **Hedgehog

**Hair color: **Silver

**Eye color: **Sky blue

**Fur color: **White

**General Outfit: **A white tank top with blue and black stripes, a blue skirt, a black leather jacket, and white boots.

**Likes: **Sonic and friends, the color blue, CHOCOLATE, Ice cream, cooking, singing, dancing, acting, writing, etc.

**Dislikes: **Mean people, Eggman, bullies, sluts, people getting hurt, her friends in trouble, seeing people sad, CENTIPEDES!

**Personality: **Crystal is a sweet, calm, smart, funny, quiet hedgehog. She seems silent and shy when you first meet her, but when you get to know her, she's full of life, fun and out-going. However when she's angry, she's ten times scarier than Amy is. She has the power of weather, super strength, and flight.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! As you can see, my brother and I chose OCs with a wide variety of personalities, abilities, and talents. Some OCs have complicated stories, and others are easygoing. What encounters will our wonderful OCs have with Sonic and co? We'll find out! Most of the OCs will be introduced in the two parts, so some of the OCs won't be introduced until chapter 7. One OC will have their debut later on in the story. Well, that's enough blab from me! Now, on with chapter 6! I'll see you at the bottom. :3<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 The First Day (part 1)<strong>_

_They see me rollin', they hatin'! Patrolling they tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty-_

Sonic slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock, silencing the catchy song. Shadow, who was on his side of the room, sighed in irritation. Oh how did how get stuck sharing one of the suites with Sonic?

"Sonic, this is the eighth time you've put that damn alarm on snooze." Shadow scolded, pulling a T-shirt over his head. "It's 7:50, and our first class starts at 8:30. And we still need to eat breakfast. Now get your lazy ass up before I shank you with one of the kitchen knives."

Sonic remained in bed, snoring softly. Shadow closed his eyes.

"Don't make me call Amy." He threatened.

In an instant, Sonic was up and going through his newly filled closet for his clothing choice. Shadow, smirking in victory, left the suite to sit in the living room. Knuckles and Tails were already there, chatting about their two classes for the day.

After making sure his backpack had the necessary supplies for English and Geography, he took out his cell phone to give Cream a good morning call. Shadow knew that Cream was always bright-eyed and bushy tailed in the morning, so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Hello?" Cream's cheery voice came over the phone.

Shadow couldn't help but smile slightly. Cream always had this effect on him.

"Good morning puny panther." Shadow greeted, teasing her.

"Good morning, arrogant asshole." Cream replied, giggling. "Did you sleep well?"

"You bet." Shadow replied. "I did here some screaming coming from Silver's dorm a couple of times in the night, but besides that, I rested well. You?"

"Same here. Ironically, I heard screams too. It sounded distant, so I wonder if it was from Silver's dorm too."

Shadow shrugged. "I dunno. I'll ask him when we go and meet you guys in the cafeteria for breakfast."

"You'll be there at eight?" Cream asked. "It's 7:55 now."

"Well, I woke up the blue idiot when I threatened to call Amy, so he should be ready right about..."

At that moment, Sonic came running out of he and Shadow's suite. However, the slippery wooden floor caused him to slide away from his destination and into the small kitchen, crashing into the counter,

"...now." Shadow smirked.

Tails sweat dropped as he heard pots and pans clatter onto the floor. Knuckles just face palmed.

Sonic quickly recovered and ran over to his three roomies.

"What are ya doing sitting down, guys? We gotta be at the cafeteria at eight!"

"Well, we'll see you at the cafeteria." Shadow told Cream, standing up.

"Ok, then. We're leaving our dorm now anyways. See you in a bit." Cream told him.

"Love you." Shadow said, a small smirk on his face.

He could tell Cream was blushing on the other line.

"Love you too." She replied sheepishly.

With that, Cream closed her cell phone, her white muzzle completely red. Shadow closed his phone as well and left the dorm with Tails, Knuckles, and a nervous Sonic. Shadow was surprised when he didn't see Silver, Flame, and Espio outside waiting for them.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to see if Silver and the others left their dorm." Shadow told them.

"Ok. We'll be outside." Knuckles replied.

Shadow walked over to Silver's dorm and knocked loudly.

"Silver? Espio? Flame? Are you guys in there?" Shadow asked through the door.

Moments later, the dorm door opened, and Shadow almost cringed.

"Silver... you look like shit." He told the hedgehog.

It was true. Silver was fully dressed, but his quills were straggly and his usually bright eyes were slightly red and dull. Espio and Flame, who were behind Silver, were in better shaped, but their eyes were kind of dull too.

"What the hell happened? Don't tell me you guys snuck weed in here." Shadow snapped.

"I'm not a druggie!" Silver barked. "And I barely got any sleep because of-"

"Gidday, Shadow~!" The loud and happy Graham cried, popping out from behind Silver.

Silver yelped and jumped into Shadow's arms. "Save me!"

Graham scoffed at Silver. "Why must you be so mean?"

"Okay, what happened here last night?" Shadow asked, dropping Silver on the ground.

"Ow!" Silver whined.

Graham clicked his tongue on the back of his teeth and looked to the ceiling. "Last night... Oh, I remember!" He grinned. "It was cold in Silver and I's suite last night, and I was feeling lonely anyway, so I joined Silver in his bed. I must have startled him, because when he opened his eyes in the middle of the night to see my gorgeous face, he screamed.

_Oh, so that's what Cream and I heard last night._ Shadow thought.

"Next time Graham, ask Silver if you can sleep with him." Shadow told Graham.

"Don't say it like _that_! You'll give him ideas!" Silver shouted at the dark hedgehog.

"Okay~! I'll ask~!" Graham said in a sing-song voice.

"Silver, do something with your quills. It's 7:58, and we have to meet the girls in the cafeteria."

"Awuh, can I come?" Graham asked, with puppy dog eyes. "You guys are the only friends I've made, and I like you all. We are going to be besties, I know it."

Shadow chuckled at Graham's innocence and naivety, when really he was the exact opposite.

"I guess. We have to hurry, though. You haven't met her Graham, but Amy can be a real terror in the morning, especially if tardiness is the issue." Shadow told him.

"Yay! Well, let's hurry then!" Graham grinned, strutting out of the dorm, revealing his bold outfit for the day.

Graham that day had on a blue cropped tee that hung off his right shoulder and exposed part of his midriff with a white bandana tied in a French knot decorating his neck. His skinny denim capri pants had decorative rips in them, and his blue and white boat shoes completed the outfit.

_How can anyone be so hetero...? _ Shadow wondered to himself, shrugging. Shadow led the group out of the dorm with Graham hitting on Silver, Espio, and Flame the entire way.

* * *

><p>Amy was pacing back and forth outside the dining hall, extremely pissed.<p>

"Where the hell are they?" She seethed. "I swear, if Sonic is the cause of them being ten minutes late, I'll have his head!"

"Calm down, Amy!" Blaze told her friend. "We can eat in ten minutes and leave here at 8:20. That's plenty of time to get to our first class."

At that moment, the guys ran up to the cafeteria, out of breath.

"Ugh, wait up you guys! I don't wanna be sweaty!" Graham cried, a few feet behind them.

"Sorry we're late." Shadow sighed. "And to everyone's surprise, it wasn't Sonic's fault."

"Then what happened?" A grumpy Amy asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Well... I'll have to tell you later." Shadow sighed, glancing at Graham.

Then, the girls noticed Graham.

"Oh, who's this?" Skye asked curiously.

"Yeah, and where does he get his outfits?" Rouge added, admiring his style.

Graham gave the ladies one of his dazzling smiles, which made them melt. "Well hello there! I'm Graham Martin, and this is my husband, Flame."

"WHAT?" Flame shouted.

"Hey!" Raven cried, jabbing a finger at the mink. "You better not be putting the moves on my boyfriend!"

"Relax, sweetie." Graham scoffed. "I'm just having a little bit of fun. I'm not that horrible of a bum bandit. Besides, someone has already caught my eye."

"Really?" Amy asked, already interested.

"Who is he?" Cream asked.

"The sexiest man you've ever seen." Graham told the rabbit, cooing at how adorable she is. "But don't worry; he's not one of your friends."

"Tell me, what does he look like?" Amy asked.

Graham walked into the cafeteria with the girls (even Raven, was captivated again by his charm), chatting about the guy he met yesterday.

"Damn... how does he do it?" Sonic asked.

"He's from New Zealand. The charm runs in the family." Shadow replied, following Graham and the girls inside the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After a quick breakfast, everyone was running off to their respective halls, some going to the same hall, and even the same class, and others to different halls and different classes.<p>

Sonic and Shadow were off to English, Cream headed to Psychology, Amy and Graham walked together to Drama, Silver walked over to Biology, Espio headed to Special Education, Flame and Tails hurried over to Calculus, Raven and Skye walked to Zoology, and Blaze walked by herself to Beginner's Culinary Arts.

Everyone had a busy schedule, and soon, certain _people_ will add on to that hectic time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Amy and Graham...<strong>_

"I can't believe you're majoring in acting too!" Amy was telling Graham. "The irony, huh?"

"Yeah! I've been told back home that I could be the next Romeo." He laughed. "And I'm certain you'll be the next Juliet."

Amy laughed also, a bit flattered. "You know Graham, you're such a charmer. Any guy or girl would be stupid not to like you."

"Really?" Graham asked, his eyes shining. His eyes dulled back down. "Silver doesn't like me. I was just having a little fun, and now he hates me. And I don't think Raven likes me either."

Shadow had sent Amy a text during breakfast, explaining the situation between Silver and Graham, so she completely understands.

"Don't worry about it too much." Amy advised Graham. "I'm not trying to be mean, but Silver is a bit awkward when meeting new people anyway, and you flirting with him for fun may have put him over the edge. He'll get used to you, trust me. As for Raven, she just thought you were purposefully flirting with Flame. And again, she will get used to it."

"Amy, you're like a mother!" Graham gushed as they reached their desired hall, Sapphire Hall for Performing Arts. It was the same hall that freshmen orientation took place in.

"I've been told that before." Amy grinned. "I've also been told that I'm good with relationships."

"Really?" Graham asked happily. "Tell me a success story!"

Amy slowly smiled as one came to mind. "Tell me, have you ever heard the phrase "love has no boundaries"?"

Graham thought for a second. "Yeah, I may have."

"Well then, prepare for a story like no other." Amy told him, Cream and Shadow entering her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Espio...<strong>_

Espio walked inside Ruby Hall of Education with a quick pace.

"Room R225..." Espio murmured, looking at the small map of the hall.

He ran up a flight of steps and was on the second floor. He waked to the right corridor and looked for R225.

"Here it is." Espio sighed in relief just as the clock hit 8:30.

Espio's classroom was about the size of a normal high school class, only a bit bigger so it can fit about 30 college students inside. One of the advantages of ECSU is the teacher to student ratio. The average class has a 1:30 ratio, which makes it an easier environment to learn in, and the professor can spend more time assisting students if needed. The students are also varied in their class. Every class has a mixture of freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors.

Espio quickly grabbed a seat in the back. The professor of the class stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the class. He was a leopard with brown eyes and hazel hair. Vintage styled glasses sat casually on his nose and really accented his face. He didn't look much older than his students.

Almost immediately, the girls in the class grew hearts in their eyes, admiring how his hair covered one of his eyes and how the length of his hair in general reached down to the back of his neck. Espio groaned and put his head down.

_We are in college now. Teacher crushes should be done with._ He sighed to himself.

"Well good morning." The professor greeted, smiling at his class. "I'm sure you've been welcomed here more than enough, but I want to personally welcome you here to ECSU. I am Professor Leon Griffith, but you can just call me Leon. There's no need to be formal since we are close to the same age anyway."

Espio raised an eyebrow. So his inquisition was right.

"So how old are you, Leon?" A freshman girl asked, hearts still in her eyes.

Leon smiled at the student. "I'm twenty-one."

Everyone gasped in shock. Espio just gaped.

"Yeah, shocking right?" Leon laughed. "I graduated from high school when I was thirteen and graduated from college when I was seventeen. I just got my Master's degree in teaching two years ago. This is my second year teaching here."

"You know, there's a freshman here who's fifteen, one who's sixteen, and another who's seventeen." A sophomore boy told Leon. "I didn't believe that a fifteen year old could graduate so early ."

"Her name is Cream." Espio spoke up. "And she's my friend."

Every turned around in their desk too look at Espio in interest.

"Really? What's she like?" A senior asked.

A small smile etched its way onto Espio's face. "She's the nicest girl you'll ever meet..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Amy and Graham...<strong>_

"Wow..." Graham said as he and Amy walked into the Drama room. "I can't believe you told me the whole story in under five minutes."

"Since I was lucky enough to be involved with Shadow and Cream, I know everything that happened." Amy laughed.

"I still can't believe Cream is fifteen. No wonder she's so adorable!" Graham squealed. "That was a unique and inspiring story! Expect for me to tell all the people I meet this story!"

"This story isn't for everyone." Amy pointed out. "Not everybody agrees with love having no boundaries."

"Well I certainly agree!" Graham grinned.

Amy and Graham looked up inside the Drama room. It was pretty big, and instead of rows of desks, there were long stage risers that stretched across the room and was four steps high. There were about fifteen students in there including Graham and Amy.

"Awuh, that girl up there looks so lonely." Graham told Amy, pointing to a white hedgehog. "Let's sit with her."

"Oh?" Amy looked in Graham's direction.

She was sitting by herself, and her sky blue eyes were staring at her boot clad feet. She did look pretty lonely.

"Okay." Amy replied.

The two newly formed friends walked over to the hedgehog and stepped over two risers to reach her.

"Hi, do you mind if we sit here?" Amy asked, smiling sweetly.

The hedgehog looked up to see the pink hedgehog and the mink. A small blush dusted her cheeks in slight embarrassment.

"No, not at all." She replied.

Graham sat down in between Amy and the white hedgehog.

"Hello darling, I'm Graham Martin." He introduced himself. "And this is my new friend Amy Rose."

The hedgehog smiled. "I'm Crystal Sommers."

"It's very nice to meet you, Crystal." Amy replied.

Crystal smiled and looked down, but Graham wasn't going to let her off that easy.

_Awuh, I love shy people! _ He gushed silently. _They're the best kind of people!_

"Where are you from?" Graham asked her.

"I'm from Hydro City." She replied.

"No way!" Amy cried. "Some of my friends' enemies are from Hydro City!"

Crystal giggled. "Ah, so you must have went to Station Square High. I know that after your football team beat the crap out of ours, Mephiles and Scourge were the laughing stock for weeks. They deserved it, though."

Amy laughed. "So we weren't the only ones who didn't like those two clowns!"

Just then, a foot came down on Amy's foot.

"Ow!" Amy cried, grabbing her right foot.

"Oops, my bad." A voice sneered.

Amy looked up to see a brown fox with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. She had a smirk glued to her face. Her outfit was very questionable. It looked like a dress, but it was so short and exposed her legs and chest area so much that it was more like a long shirt.

"I would accept your apology, but something tells me that you don't mean it." Amy snapped, standing up.

"Ooh, you're not as dumb as you look." The fox snickered.

Something about this fox's attitude seemed awfully familiar.

"You... you wouldn't happen to be friends with someone named Sally, would you?" Amy asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You catch on quick, Lamey Hoes." She smirked, using the same insulting name Sally had used on her.

"It's _Amy Rose_, dammit! Get it right!" Amy shouted, getting in the fox's face.

"Awuh, don't get in a catfight on the first day!" Graham whined.

"Um, and who the hell are you?" The fox asked, giving Graham a scrutinizing once over. "Wearing that cropped tee should get you arrested. Blue is _not_ your color."

The mink gasped in shock while Amy covered her mouth, her eyes widening.

_I know she didn't! To hell with not getting into a catfight! _Graham thought to himself, standing up as well.

"The only crime here is that _dress_." Graham snapped, flipping his index finger up and down at her outfit.

The fox gasped. The moment someone makes fun of her outfit, there is hell to pay.

"You messed up _mink_! I will kick your fruity ass!" She shouted.

Before the confrontation could continue, the drama teacher, a cat entered the classroom as the clock hit 8:30.

Graham narrowed his eyes at the fox.

"I'll be seeing you in the parking lot at three o'clock." He told her with intimidation. "Let's go, Amy and Crystal."

He didn't have to tell them twice. She walked away with Graham leaving a fuming Fiona Fox behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Espio...<strong>_

Espio sighed as he and the rest of his classmates walked into ECSU's huge on campus library. Even though Espio did enjoy research, he had no idea why the young professor decided it would be "fun" to start a research project over the psychology of children on the first day. Besides, psychology is one of the classes he was going to take later on in college.

Espio looked around the library and spotted a huge section in the back labeled Psychology. For some reason, all of his peers stayed up near the front where the psychology related books wasn't as huge.

_Hmm, that's strange. Oh, well._ Espio thought to himself.

As soon as he entered the psychology section, he senses an object flying towards him. With impressive speed, Espio took out a ninja star from his backpack to counter the object. The two metal objects clashed together and fell to the floor about a foot away from Espio.

"What the...?" Espio said, noticing the object that was aimed as him as a _kunai_.

"Ah, you're quicker than I thought." A male voice said, impressed.

Espio looked up to see an orange-furred lynx sitting at a table, reading a rather thick book. His head was down so his black hair covered his face. Espio looked at the lynx like he was crazy.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Espio asked, a bit surprised.

"No." The lynx replied simply. "Only brave people come back to this part of the library since everyone is afraid of me."

"Afraid of you?" Espio repeated. "Well, who are you?"

The lynx looked up, revealing pearl colored eyes that stood out against the white of his eyes.

"I'm Nihil, Latin for "nothing"." He replied, a small smile on his face.

"I'm Espio." The chameleon replied.

Espio picked up Nihil's kunai and was about to give it back to him, but Nihil held up his hand, his smile widening.

"You keep it. You're the first to ever block my surprise attack. Everyone else ended up with their shirts pinned against the bookcase."

With that, Nihil closed his book, picked it up, and walked away.

"By the way, you can tell your friends there are better books on psychology back here than up there." Nihil called over his shoulder.

Espio stared at the lynx as he walked up front to check out.

_...just who really is he?_ Espio wondered to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Amy and Graham...<strong>_

Throughout class, Fiona and Graham were shooting daggers at each other. This was actually Amy's fight, but somehow, Graham was now the main brute of Fiona's anger.

"Graham, if you get any cattier, then the entire class will melt." Amy told the mink.

"But she's such a bitch!" Graham whined. "I usually get along with everyone! I don't even have a list, but she's definitely on my list."

"And I'm sure the both of us are on hers. And for some reason, I have a feeling her list is more dangerous than ours." Amy sighed.

At that moment, the teacher, Mrs. Anderson, clapped her hands loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Since so many of you decided to zone out as I went through everything, we'll go ahead and begin. Today you guys will be split into groups of three and will be doing an improvised skit. From there, I can see where all of us are at with our acting and emotion. This isn't high school, so you may choose your own group. Don't make me regret that decision.

Graham squealed excitedly. "Amy, you'll be with me, right?"

Amy grinned. "Of course!"

Suddenly, a flock of girls surrounded Graham, squealing similarly.

"Seriously, this isn't high school!" Amy snapped at the girls.

"Can I be in your group?" One asked with fervor, ignoring Amy.

"No, can I be in your group?" Another asked, touching Graham's arm.

The other guys who were in drama scoffed at Graham, jealous. Fiona Fox scoffed as well, a bit surprised at how popular Graham was.

Crystal was kind of booted out of the fangirl circle. She sighed sadly, thinking that she already lost the friends she made. Then, she was surprised when a hand grabbed Crystal's wrist. It was Graham.

"Crystal, will you be in our group?" The mink asked.

"Y-Yes..." Crystal murmured.

"I'm sorry you wonderful ladies." Graham said loudly to his new fangirls. "My group is full. But maybe next time, eh?"

The girls were swayed by Graham's alluring Kiwi accent as they slowly began to form their own groups.

"For a bum bandit, you certainly know how to please the ladies." Amy teased, using Graham's New Zealand word from earlier.

"I'm an actor, aren't I?" Graham smirked. "Besides, I'm not completely oblivious to the romantic advances of a female. I actually had a girlfriend back home when I was thirteen. It didn't work out... at all. And that was when I came out of the closet."

"Well good for you!" Amy replied happily.

Crystal just sat there awkwardly, not sure what they were talking about.

"Sorry, Crystal." Amy sweat dropped. "I always get carried away when it comes to romance."

"I see. You two must have boyfriends." Crystal replied.

"I do." Amy smiled. "Sonic the Hedgehog is my boyfriend. We've been together for over three years."

"I'm not taken at the moment." Graham told Crystal. "I broke up with my last boyfriend after graduating from high school. He and I just weren't in love anymore. Besides... there's a guy I saw yesterday that captured my heart instantly. It was love at first sight!"

"That must be nice." Crystal said wistfully. "I've never been in love. My friends from high school said it was because I'm really shy when I first meet people."

"Don't you worry." Graham told her. "The perfect guy will jump out of thin air... or pin you to a bookcase with a dagger."

"What?"

"Nothing~!"

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for chapter 5! Crystal and Nihil were introduced! Angel-DemonPrincess12, I hope you don't mind giving Crystal a last name. If you don't like "Sommers", please let me know what last name you want her to have and I'll change it. :3<strong>

**Remember, my wonderful anons, sign your username at the bottom of your review so I'll know who to reply to! Or else I won't reply since I'll have no idea who you are. Remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Alrighty, let's move on to chapter seven! :3**


	6. The First Day part 2

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say-**

**Readers: Yay!**

**Me: Hey! All I have to say is that this chapter will now focus on Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Cream and Skylarch. Brandi makes sort of a debut in this chapter. Lilia will be introduced later. If you forgot who they are, their bios are in chapter six. I don't feel like copying and pasting again, haha!**

**ATTENTION: LHNL MIGHT GET TAKEN DOWN! If this happens, I will have more info on my FB page. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! **

**Also, I swear if I get another review preaching to me about the rules, I will flip shit. You COWARDS who hide behind anonymous reviews or fake accounts aren't worth my time. The preaching has gotten really annoying, and it's not upsetting. It's just childish. My mind isn't going to be changed by your preaching, just like no one will convince me to not be a Christian. Your preaching is also breaking the rules since it's not relevant to how I did on my story. You're talking to me, which means that your review has interactivity, which is against the rules, you hypocrites. You anonymous preachers, I will happily remove your review with the amazing Moderate Reviews tab with a single click of the mouse, so I suggest you back off. Preachers with accounts, you WILL be reported and removed, so I suggest you back off. Thank you and have a nice day. :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 The First Day (part 2)<strong>_

_**With Shadow and Sonic...**_

"This is so awesome, Shads! What were the odds that you and I would be in the same English class?" Sonic asked excitedly.

"The odds were too small, apparently." Shadow muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Sonic whined. "Besides, even you can admit that us having class together has never been boring."

"As true as that is, we still have no idea what a college classes are like." Shadow pointed out. "The professors expect us to act like adults, not chilidog loving freaks."

"Hmm, you're right-hey!" Sonic cried, just now catching on to Shadow's insult.

Shadow looked down at his schedule. "We are in the Topaz Hall of Liberal Arts in room T188."

"Oh, that hall is near our dorm." Sonic told him. "I might take a siesta after this class. I only have this class today."

"Are you serious?" Shadow groaned. "You only have one class today? I have Geology at two o'clock."

"It's not my fault you guys went for the extreme majors." Sonic told him. "Espio and I are going to be the best teachers in the world."

"Espio, yes. You, however? I don't think so." Shadow rolled his eyes. "I can see it now. All of your students have heart disease because you convinced them that chilidogs are good for you."

"You be nice!" Sonic snapped. "I want to teach P.E. and coach football. You won't even hear me mention the word chilidog."

"I'll hold you to that." Shadow smirked.

Their class was on the first floor, so it didn't take much time for the rivals to reach their class. There were about twenty freshmen and sophomores in the class, chatting quietly. Suddenly, the class went up in an uproar when they spotted Sonic.

"Oh my god! The chilidog guy is in our class!" A girl cried happily.

Shadow looked at Sonic, his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck?"

"I didn't do any chilidog things, I swear!" Sonic cried, holding up his hands.

"Dude, you're famous!" A sophomore male told the hedgehog. "You're on YouTube!"

"I am? What for?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Duh, that joke you did during freshman orientation!" Another cried. "Someone video-taped it and put it on YouTube. It got 20,000 hits in one day!"

Shadow just face palmed while Sonic's eyes lit up in happiness. "Wow, really?"

"What's your name, dude?"

"Sonic's the name, and speed is my game!" Sonic grinned. "Hit me up on Facebook, and follow me on Twitter!"

"That's it, sit down!" Shadow snapped, dragging Sonic by the ear to two empty desks.

"Owww!" Sonic whined. "Your grip is worse than Amy's!"

The clock struck 8:30, but the professor wasn't there.

"...is this a troll?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up, Sonic." Shadow commanded.

Just then, loud clacking could be heard down the corridor. The sound came closer and closer to the classroom until a female otter in her late thirties ran into the class, panting slightly. She fixed her glasses and smiled at the class.

"Good morning!" She greeted enthusiastically.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I have a class of sticks in the mud." She said with sarcasm. "Now let's try that again; good morning!"

"Good morning!" Everyone replied that time.

"Great!" She said. "I am Mrs. Giddings. We have three hours together, so let's get started!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Cream...<strong>_

Cream shyly walked into her class on the second floor of the Topaz Hall of Liberal Arts. She could have walked with Shadow and Sonic, however, not everyone knew each other's schedules yet, so Cream was ahead of the two hedgehogs.

Cream walked to the only seat available, which was in the back. She knew that everyone's eyes were on her, but she tried not to think about it. Instead, she decided to get acquainted with her neighbor sitting to the left of her. He was sitting calmly, his eyes closed.

"Um, hello." She said tentatively to the red, orange, and yellow feathered phoenix next to her. "I'm Cream-"

" I know who you are." The phoenix replied, interrupting her. "You're the youngest student of this class of 2016."

Cream blinked once, a bit put off, but she tried again. "Oh, you do? Unfortunately, I don't know who you are. What's your name?"  
>The phoenix opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were brown, with black flecks in them. His reddish brown hair swooped just above his eyes which, if this was LMFAO speaking, an "I'm Sexy and I Know It" look.<p>

_Wow, he has cool eyes. _Cream thought to herself. _When I first met Shadow, I thought he had cool eyes too._

"Skylarch Phereson." The phoenix replied.

"That's an awesome name." Cream complimented him.

Skylarch smiled at the compliment.

_Hmm... I also thought Shadow as an awesome name. And this Skylarch is almost a mirror of what Shadow was like when I first met him._

"You remind me a lot of my boyfriend, Shadow." Cream told him. "You both have awesome names, cool eyes, and a nice smile."

"Oh, is that so?" Skylarch asked, curious. "How old is your boyfriend?"

"He's nineteen." Cream replied.

The smile left Skylarch's face.

"Oh, I see." He muttered. "Isn't he a bit... _old_ for you?"

Cream tilted her head in confusion. "He's only four years older than me. He turned nineteen two months ago."

"I'm nineteen as well." Skylarch shrugged. "And four years is a huge age gap. You're still a minor. He's old enough to be charged."

Cream frowned. "Excuse me for being rude, but what _law_ says that someone has to be a certain age to be in a relationship with a nineteen year old?"

"How would you feel about a twelve year old dating a nineteen year old?" Skylarch shot back.

"Well that would be inappropriate." Cream admitted. "But the difference is that I'm old enough to realize what an appropriate relationship is. Trust me, if I was twelve and fell in love with a nineteen year old, it would be nothing but a crush since he's so much older than me. But I love my boyfriend, and he loves me. He gives me the same respect he gives any girl his age."

With that, Cream turned away from Skylarch and crossed her arms. Skylarch sighed, shaking his head.

_She's only fifteen. She has a lot to learn about the world..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Blaze...<strong>_

Blaze stared at the ingredients in front of her.

"What does he expect me to make with this?" She muttered to herself.

Her instructor, Chef Wilson, didn't waste any time. After going over safety procedures and a review over the importance of cleaning and utensils, he put his Beginning Culinary Arts students to work.

Their classroom was like a huge kitchen. There was a dry erase board and desks on one side, but the other had twenty individual counters, mini refrigerators, ovens, stoves, and microwaves.

Blaze had to come up with something using the array of ingredients in front of her. For once, Blaze had no idea where to begin.

She looked around at everyone else. Some of the students were struggling too, others were coming up with _something_. One of those students was mister Student Body President himself, Geoffrey St. John. The said skunk was already mixing ingredients.

Someone asked him why he was taking a beginner's cooking class as a senior. He simply replied that he needed some culinary skills before returning home to Soleanna. Again, the name of that region bothered Blaze. Shrugging it off, Blaze continued to stare at the ingredients.

Geoffrey glanced to his left and noticed the cat just standing there. After he was done mixing his chosen ingredients, he walked over to her.

"Is there something you need help with?" He asked.

Blaze jumped in surprise, but quickly regained her composure.

"Not really. I'm just used to cooking by a recipe given to me." She sighed.

"Then how about you cook up something you remember?" Geoffrey suggested. "That's what I'm doing."

With that, Geoffrey walked back to his respective cooking area.

_Something I remember..._ Blaze repeated to herself. _These ingredients are ones you would use in a cake..._

Suddenly, a forgotten childhood memory flashed before her eyes.

_...I know what to bake now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sonic and Shadow...<strong>_

"So then Shadow was like, "Remember, there's no I in team." And then I said, "But there is an "m" and an "e"."

Everyone in the classroom laughed, including Mrs. Giddings. The class had taken a break from learning about Greek mythology and was listening to Sonic's high school tales.

Shadow face palmed, remembering that moment all too well. "Sonic, must I mention that stunt you tried to pull when Cream and I were at the park... Mr. Rick Roll?"

Sonic sweat dropped. "Oh Shadow, what on Earth are you talking about?" He asked.

Shadow smirked as he faced the class. "So last winter, Cream and I were at the park as _friends_. Sonic and his girlfriend Amy were trying to get us together, so Sonic dressed up like an idiot and had me race him, the winner getting two tickets to Twinkle Park. He lost because he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a lamppost."

Everyone laughed.

"Shads, couldn't you keep that one on the down low?" Sonic hissed.

"Oh, and there's also the history of our rap battles..."

"Shadow, no!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Blaze...<strong>_

"Wow..." Was all Chef Wilson could say as he stared at Blaze's masterpiece.

In front of Blaze was a delicious looking Battenberg cake. Blaze had sliced a piece, and inside was a reddish-pink and light yellow checkered designed with two squares for each color. The covering surrounding the cake was made up of apricot jam and marzipan, and it looked just as delectable at it sounds.

"Blaze... this is a British cake. It is rarely made here in America. Who taught you how to make this?"

Blaze shrugged. "I dunno. I remembered this cake, and I immediately knew what to do."

"Well, bravo." Chef Wilson grinned. "I'm looking forward to having a slice later on."

With that, he left Blaze too observe another student's creation. Meanwhile, Geoffrey was staring at Blaze and the Battenberg cake.

_I remember having that when I was younger back in the palace. And now that I think about it, she looks familiar. Is she somehow...?_

Geoffrey knew he had some research to do after classes were over.

* * *

><p>"Today was the best day ever!" Sonic cried, raising his hands in the air.<p>

He and Shadow were walking together to the dining hall for dinner. They were going to meet everyone else there.

"Of course you had a good day; you only had one class." Shadow muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Sonic whined. "At least you got to thoroughly embarrass me in English."

"That was pretty fun..." Shadow smirked.

"I wonder who Amy's day went." Sonic smiled. "She was awfully excited for drama. And since Graham is in the same class with her, I'm sure she had a good time."

"Cream had psychology today. I'm sure that was fun for her too." Shadow added.

They reached the dining hall to see all of their friends waiting outside. They were chatting about their day. However, Cream and Amy didn't look too happy.

Sonic and Shadow walked up to their girlfriends.

"So, how was your day?" They asked.

"THE WORST!" The two girls shouted in unison.

"Whoa! Hold up! What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I was humiliated by a bitch! One of that Sally girl's friends! Her name is Fiona Fox!" Amy told him.

"A guy named Skylarch Phereson tried to tell me that you were too old for me!" Cream explained to Shadow. "I didn't appreciate that, and it really hurt my feelings."

Just then, a loud sob could be heard, adding to the commotion. Crystal was walking with a crying Graham to the dining hall. Amy immediately walked dover to Crystal. She invited her and Graham to join her friends for dinner... but she didn't expect one of her guests to be crying.

Forgetting her issues, she asked what's wrong.

"It was terrible!" Graham whined. "I went to my second class, math, and I sat next to a black wolf with purple hair named Brandi. She seemed serious, so I was trying to be friendly. Eventually, she looked at me, before saying, "Stop talking you limey fruitcake." Wahhhh! I tried to tell her I was a Kiwi, not a Brit, but she ignored me! I may be a bum bandit, but I'm not a fruitcake! And I'm not a limey Brit! Wahhhhh! I'm going bush from now on!"

"Graham, no one is going bush." Amy told him, not having a clue what "going bush" meant. She assumed it was something bad.

Silver was watching Graham, and he felt kind of bad. Suddenly, he regretted being so scared of him. Espio and Flame began to regret it, too.

"Graham and I chatted this morning." Blaze said. "Why are you so afraid of him, Silver?"

"I'm not really anymore." Silver replied, smiling at Blaze.

"Look, let's all just get in line for dinner and sit down." Amy sighed. "We are attracting an audience with our tales of woe."

Sure enough a crowd of about twenty people were watching them.

* * *

><p>Once at the table, everyone had calmed down. They were captivated by Blaze's story of her time in Beginning Culinary Arts.<p>

"That's so cool!" Skye was saying. "You just remembered that cake out of the blue? That's truly magical!"

"The fact that the hunky skunky is in your class is just as magical." Graham sighed dreamily.

Suddenly, Graham froze.

"Graham, what's the matter?" Tails asked.

"There he is!" Graham squealed, pointing. "The lynx I met yesterday! He's sitting over there by himself!"

Espio looked at the word "lynx". Sure enough, right where Graham was pointing was the orange furred lynx Nihil. He was reading a book while eating his dinner.

"Oh, that's him?" Amy asked, peering over Graham's shoulder. "He is pretty attractive."

"Not to mention so cool!" Graham gushed. "I met him in the library, remember? I was in the back, and this dagger pinned my shirt against the bookcase. He then silently got up and removed the dagger. He was so close to me, and I melted. His eyes are so pretty! I wonder what his name is..."

"Nihil." Espio told Graham. "I met him today. He also tried to nail me a kunai, but I was too quick for it."

Nihil heard his name, and when he looked up, he spotted Espio... and a mink who was waving crazily at him.

"Who the hell is that?" Nihil muttered, squinting his eyes.

When he realized that it was the mink he nailed with his kunai yesterday, he quickly got up, and left the cafeteria.

"Awuh! Come back!" Graham called after the lynx.

Amy giggled. "You may have scared him off, Graham."

"Noooo!" Graham cried dramatically, slumping back into his seat.

"Maybe next time, Graham." Cream grinned.

* * *

><p>That night in Silver's dorm, the four roomies were getting ready for bed. He noticed that Graham didn't try to make any advances on him, Flame, and Espio. He also noticed that he and Graham's suite was rather cold.<p>

"Hey, Graham." Silver called to the mink.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"If you get cold again... you can share my bed." Silver told him.

"Yay~!" Graham cried.

"Don't forget, I have a girlfriend!" Silver reminded him, wondering if he made a mistake.

"Don't worry. I know my boundaries." Graham replied.

However, Graham didn't need any extra warmth. Just that fact that he knew that he had made some real friends was enough to keep him warm during the night.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Aww, Graham feels accepted!<strong>

**I'm sorry if Graham seems a little over the top. Remember, he is based on a real person, and he is over the top, but in a good way. XD Also, since I have no idea what the daily life of a college student is like, sorry if it sounds like high school. My interpretation of a freshman in college is that they have a "high school" mentality for a while, but when they settle in college, their attitudes change, which is what will happen.**

**I know Skylarch and Brandi seem like meanies, but they aren't! They're awesome OCs, and you'll see their awesomeness later. So please no mean comments about them! **

**Speaking of OCs, did I do a good job of portraying your OCs, , Shadow12517, Angel-DemonPrincess12, and purpledragon97 and orangedragon98? Suki Takayoshi, Lilia will be introduced soon!**

**Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you have a great 4****th**** of July for those who celebrate it.**

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


	7. Fading Away

**Hello everyone! PRK is back! After taking a three month hiatus, I am back for some LHNL action! Just letting you know, the updates might be slower again, but as time goes on, I will get back into the swing of things. I've just been so preoccupied with stuff in real life. And of course, the drama with people reporting this story for no reason. It has been over three months since this was reported, and it's still up! So obnoxious story reporters, you lose! Fatality! Sorry... I had to make that reference.**

**I know some of you hate me for not updating, so I'm sorry. The drama was too much. No one should have to go through so much crap to write a story for wonderful readers like you to enjoy.**

**In other news, there is a story contest! That's right, I'm doing another story contest! And this one will be a New Years' theme! However, it won't start until early December, because you don't know how the holidays will end off at, haha! I'm just letting you know ahead of time so you can start thinking. If you're interested, PM me or tell me in your review. **

**I forget if I mentioned this, but some of you thought Geoffrey St. John was an OC. He isn't. He's in the Archie universe, like Bunnie Rabbot, Sally Acorn, and Fiona Fox. If you want more info about him, look him up.**

**Also, I'm not sure that I made it clear that I stopped accepting OCs in chapter 6. The five that were debuted were the permanent five. If there's a chance for more, I will let you guys know. :D**

**Alright, so enough jabber from me! Let's get going with chapter 7~! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 Fading Away<strong>_

A figure popped out of a bush early the next morning near the girl's dormitory. He looked around for any unwanted witnesses, then ducked back into the bushes. He reappeared again, but with binoculars.

About fifteen minutes later, the ECSU clocks struck 7am, and hundreds of girls filed out of the dorms, dressed and ready for breakfast. The mysterious figure searched the flock of girls with binoculars until he spotted the girl he was looking for: Blaze. She was walking alongside Amy, Cream, and Cosmo. They met up with Rouge, Raven, and Skye before heading to the dining hall.

The sketchy individual ran along the shadows of dawn, trailing Blaze undetected. When Blaze entered the dining hall, he crouched down behind the building.

"This is RSS to KF." The man whispered into an audio recorder. "It is 7am in Emerald City, and the suspicioned target has been spotted. She is heading to breakfast with her American friends. I don't know if she is who we're looking for, but I have a hunch. I will keep an eye on her. RSS out."

The man turned off the recorder and stood up.

"Dude, I had the craziest dream!" Sonic said excitedly to his friends. "I was in High School Musical, and Troy was like "Hey there, Wildcat!" Then Gabriella was like "I want to eat your neck!" Then Troy said "I like turtles!" Man, that was so weird."

"Sonic, what have you been smoking?" Shadow face palmed.

"More like what _hasn't_ he been smoking?" Knuckles chimed in.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Sonic rolled his eyes. "But I assure you, that dream was trying to tell me something. Like... something really strange is going to happen."

Blaze shivered in her seat, despite Silver's arm being around her. Then, she had a feeling that she was being watched. She turned around, but saw no one. Sighing, she turned back around. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure was around the corner, relieved that Blaze didn't see him.

After breakfast, Silver and Blaze walked to their first class of the day, Calculus.

"Are you okay, Blaze? You looked a little woozy at breakfast." Silver observed, concerned.

"I-It's nothing. I'm okay." Blaze replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Then, Silver swiftly turned his head, his eyes narrowing. A shadow disappeared in a hot second.

"Silver? What's the matter?" Blaze asked, wondering why Silver was tense all of a sudden.

"Hmmm, nothing, I guess. My peripherals must be playing tricks on me." Silver said slowly.

Silver turned back around and continued their walk to class. The same hazy person was hiding again, still spying on Blaze.

"RSS to KF." He spoke into his recorder. "It turns out the target is in a relationship with an ordinary hedgehog. He is unconsciously aware of my activity. He may turn out to be a problem if the target is who I think she is."

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Blaze was shrouded in paranoia. The feeling of being watched never went away. She sat down at a vacant table in the dining hall as she waited for Silver.<p>

_Does this have anything to do with the weird dream I had?_ She wondered. _Oh, what am I going on about? I've been feeling uneasy ever since I got here. It's just anxiety from being away from home, that's all._

Then, all of her fears flooded back into her mind when she saw a silhouette of a person behind her. Her reflexes got the better of her as she stood up and struck a punch.

"Blaze! Calm down! It's me!" Silver cried.

Blaze sweat dropped as she realized she knocked Silver tray of food into the air and onto the floor.

"I-I'm sorry..." Blaze murmured, bending down to try and clean up the mess.

"Blaze..." Silver took hold of her arm.

Flinching, Blaze tore her arm away. "I'll be right back."

Blaze stood up and hurried out of the dining hall, leaving Silver dumbfounded.

She headed for the nearest restroom. Luckily, the restroom was empty, so no noe could see her teary eyes. Blaze ripped off a paper towel, put under the faucet and ran cool water over it. As she was wiping her face, she could see the same silhouette leaving the restroom in a hasty fashion.

Without thinking, Blaze ran after the figure. Thanks to her sensitive ears, she could hear where he was going. The search led her to behind the dining hall. She crept up to it, and then jumped around the corner.

"I found you!" Blaze shouted.

The figure jumped in surprise.

"...hey, I remember you! Aren't you in my culinary class?" Blaze asked, her eyes narrowing.

In front of her was Geoffrey St. John, the British student body president.

"Indeed I am." Geoffrey replied.

"You're also the president, I recall. What the hell are you doing stalking me?" Blaze snapped.

"Stalking you?" Geoffrey repeated, feigning bewilderment.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Blaze shouted, flaring up. "I knew someone was following me! And I saw someone leave the girl's bathroom when I could've sworn it was empty. My search led to you!"

"Cool it, flamey." Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "Fine, you caught me. I was just doing my job, miss."

"Your job!? You pervert! I don't believe spying on girls is a job!"

"Whatever you say, girl. I do believe we got off on the wrong foot." Geoffrey told her. "Remember my name? I'm Geoffrey St. John. And you are?"

Blaze eyed Geoffrey suspiciously. "Blaze."

"Well, it's lovely to meet your acquaintance, my lady." Geoffrey said slyly, kissing her hand.

Suddenly, Silver ran up and crashed the party.

"Blaze! I've been looking everywhere for-!" Silver cut himself off as he stared at the misunderstanding scene in front of him.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are!?" Silver shouted, balling his fist into Geoffrey's shirt. "You better not have done anything to Blaze!"

"Get your hands off of me." Geoffrey rolled his eyes, removing Silver's fist. "As if I would tarnish my reputation like that. I'm the student body president, remember? Besides, your girlfriend is the one who came to me. My work is done here, so if you two will excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

Straightening his shirt, Geoffrey walked away without looking back. Silver's harsh gaze then landed on Blaze.

"Silver!" Blaze said, exasperated. "This is not what you think!"

"First you attack me, then you blow me off, and now you're behind a building with the student body president? What the hell am I supposed to think?" Silver snapped, clenching his fists.

"Silver, just give me a minute to-"

Silver refused to listen. He stomped off in a fit of rage.

All Blaze could do was watch helplessly.

_In my dream, you and I were together. We were holding hands and having a great time. Then...something was tugging at me, and I was suddenly being dragged away from you. I screamed for you, but you turned your back and walked away._

_Could my dream... be coming to pass?_

Meanwhile, Geoffrey was speaking into his recorder again.

"RSS to KF. The target's name is Blaze. Her last name is unidentified. After listening to these tapes, research that name immediately. Also, I take back what I said about her boyfriend. He might not be a problem after all. RSS out."

With a chuckle, Geoffrey walked back to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>"Aw Silvie, are you still upset?" Graham whined.<p>

That night, Silver was sulking on the couch in the suite.

"After what you were crying about earlier, this was all a misunderstanding, mate." Graham told him. "Didn't you say Blaze felt like she was being watched? That was probably hunky skunky Geoffrey!"

"Graham, don't call him a hunk." Silver moaned. "He was touching my girlfriend. And she didn't even fight him off."

"The heart of a woman is very feeble, dahling. Remember, I used to date girls. Even though Blaze seems very tough, she's still a woman. And Geoffrey kissing her hand is not a big deal. The bloke is British and of high status. He was probably taught that. It's not like they were humping like rabbits."

"Oh great, thanks for the image!" Silver snapped, turning over.

"The point is, Blaze did nothing wrong. You jumped to a conclusion too quickly." Graham pointed out.

"I know that..." Silver murmured. "It's just..."

Silver trailed off as he closed his eyes.

_When Blaze brushed me off and I saw her with Geoffrey, I immediately thought of the dream she told me about. She said that in her dream someone was tugging her away, and I never looked back. It's starting to really bother me now. What should I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another traditional cliffhanger! How's that for a new chapter?<strong>

**As you can see, the story is focusing more and more on Silver and Blaze, and that will happen more and more. This entire plot is Blaze. However, there will still be Shadeam, Sonamy, etc. and OCs. **

**Also, don't forget about Graham's New Zealand dialect. I realize some of the words are spelled incorrectly, but that's because of dialect. **

**Why was Geoffrey St. John stalking Blaze? What is he hiding? What is the "RSS" and "KF" he's referring to? Is Geoffrey really the cause of Silver and Blaze's fading relationship? Or is it something else?**

**I am on a strict no flames policy. No more trashy reviews! They WILL be removed, and you WILL be reported. LHNL is here to stay, and there's nothing any of you radical story reporters can do about it! It was reported ten times by ten different people in July, and guess what? It's still here!**

**So for those who support me, thank you show much for your encouragement! **

**And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**If you want to participate in the writing contest in December, let me know!**

**Ja ne, minasan~! :3**

**PRK**


	8. Misunderstandings

**Hey guys. I'm in a pretty foul mood today thanks to a series of unfortunate events that started from this morning to right now. However, I was able to unintentionally split an egg cleanly in half. Sure the yolk went everywhere, but I was so upset that I didn't care. This chapter is emotional anyway, and the best way to bring out the emotion is to feel the same emotion. EMOTION!**

**Anyway, I'm a bit sad that a lot of my readers from LHNB who have supported me in LHNL didn't come back after my three month hiatus. I can't blame them, since chapter 6 was updated in July. I just feel like a failure. We do have a few new readers who have taken the time to read LHNB to read this sequel, so thank you! We even have a new member of the Claw family. :3 Welcome, Shadow Claw 13! **

**With that, here's chapter 8, and I hope this brings you out of any bad mood you may be in. I'll go sit and cry in my corner now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 Misunderstandings<strong>_

"It'll be ok, Blaze." Amy said softly.

Blaze was slouched face forward on her bed while Amy rubbed her back. Cream and Cosmo sat next to Blaze. After the misunderstanding with Silver, Blaze refused to leave her dorm.

"It was just a moment of confusion, right?" Cream asked Blaze.

The lavender feline raised her head, a trail of silent tears streaming down her eyes.

"Yes... but I've never seen him so furious. I'm such a fool. Silver has put up with my pent up anger for so long, even before we were going out, and now I go and mess things up."

"Blaze, this is not your fault." Cosmo reassured her. "The student body president had no business stalking you. You were looking out for yourself, and no one should be upset at you for that."

"I know. I did hit Silver though." Blaze admitted. "I was so paranoid, and I didn't even think about whom else could have been there but Geoffrey. He was trying to help, but I just pushed him away. I always do that. Even after we've been together for over a year, I still don't fully trust him. Even before we arrived on campus, I gave him reasons why I don't trust him." _Like that dream..._

"Get some sleep Blaze." Amy advised her. "It's no use crying over spilled milk. A misunderstanding is a misunderstanding. We all have flaws, so there's no point in beating yourself up over yours. If I know Silver, he won't let this hover over the air for more than a day. You can start trusting him by believing that things between you two will be resolved."

"Ok." Blaze replied, drying her tears. "Good night..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaze was extremely stiff. She didn't feel ready to face Silver yet.<p>

_I have to trust him... I have to trust him..._ Blaze repeated over and over in her head.

Amy, Cream, and Cosmo were standing with Blaze in support as they entered the dining hall. The rest of the gang, including Graham and Crystal, were already seated with their breakfast. Blaze felt like fleeing the premises when she spotted Silver eating silently.

"I can't do this." Blaze murmured.

"You can trust him." Cream reassured her.

Taking a deep breath, Blaze approached the table. Amy, Cream, and Cosmo took a seat next to their significant other. Blaze awkwardly stood behind the empty chair beside Silver.

"Sit down." Amy mouthed silently to Blaze.

Blaze pulled the chair back and sat down.

"Oh, good morning, dahling!" Graham grinned from across the table.

"Um, good morning." Blaze replied.

Blaze looked over at Silver, who was purposefully avoiding eye contact with her.

"Good morning, Silver." Blaze greeted him softly.

"Good morning." Silver replied, still refusing to look at her.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah. It was just peachy." Silver told her sarcastically. "Ow!"

Graham had kicked Silver's leg. The harsh glare from the mink made the hedgehog gulp in fear.

Blaze tilted her head curiously. " Silver... are you okay?"

"Never been better-Ow!" Silver cried again.

This time Graham kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Graham's facial expression read: _Be honest with her before I disembowel you._

"Um, Blaze, can we talk outside?" Silver asked, standing up.

"I guess we can." Blaze replied, a bit confused.

Graham smirked in victory as the strained couple left the table.

"Well that was a bit strange. What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Usually Silver gets all bubbly when he sees Blaze." Espio added.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen Silver so quiet. Even when we first got here, he was silent." Tails pointed out.

"He was pretty solemn in our dorm last night." Flame said.

"Maybe he's having an existential crisis?" Sonic hypothesized.

While the boys discussed Silver, Amy leaned over to Graham.

"If I assume anything about you, I assume that you know something about this that I don't."

All of the girls, including Rouge, Skye, and Raven, leaned in to hear what information Graham had.

"Well, he seemed torn up about something other than this misunderstanding." Graham noted. "He was crying, complaining about Geoffrey touching her, and then... his mind seemed to wander somewhere else."

"You know, Blaze's attention strayed as well." Cream observed. "She drifted when she was telling us that she's having a hard time fully trusting Silver."

"Well, this is too complex for a simple conclusion." Rouge sighed. "I say we bow out and let Blaze and Silver resolve this on their own. I feel that getting involved will only make things worse."

"You're right." Amy sighed. "I believe this is their first fight. I just hope that despite their flaws, they can solve it."

* * *

><p>"..." Blaze stared at Silver awkwardly.<p>

"..." Silver stared at the ground.

"...I'm sorry!" They both cried in unison.

The two stared at each other in shock.

"...jinx, you owe me a soda." Silver said, smiling softly.

"I owe you more than that." Blaze told him. "Silver, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Geoffrey shouldn't have been Slenderman-ing you in the first place."

"I'm not just apologizing for that." Blaze said. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

Silver's eyes dropped slightly. "It's fine."

"I really want to, but something keeps holding me back." Blaze revealed, her voice shaking slightly. "I don't know what else to do."

Silver gently placed his hand over Blaze's cheek. "Trust can't be given, it has to be earned. I'm going to earn your trust, Blaze. I'll do anything. Whatever is holding you back, I hope it disappears!"

"Me too..." Blaze said, sighing in relief.

Not too far off, Geoffrey St John was spying on them, talking into his recorder.

"RSS to KF. The boyfriend's name is Silver, a rather tacky name if you ask me. If Blaze is the one we've been looking for, there might be a problem regarding the arranged marriage. I have an idea that will put an end to this conflict. RSS out."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Amy came back to her dorm to see Blaze sitting in her bed, dejected.<p>

"Blaze? What's the matter?" Amy asked, sitting next to her.

"Silver and I were supposed to meet up for lunch to make up for the confusion, but he never came. I don't know what happened to him. If he was sick or held up in a class, he would have texted me or came late. But he didn't show at all. I texted hand called him, but he never responded."

Amy checked her watch. "Well, we have some time before we have to head to biology class, so how about we look for him? I'll text Espio and ask him if he's in the dorm."

Blaze's eyes brightened. "Okay!"

As the twin sisters walked out of their dorm, Amy texted Espio. "You know, it's not like Dilver to skip out. What do you think happened?"

Blaze shrugged. "Maybe he got sidetracked and forgot. He did have a huge test today in English. If so, that's no huge deal."

Amy felt her phone buzz. Espio had texted her back.

"Well, Espio said he's not in the dorm, so let's have a look around." Amy smiled.

After aimlessly looking around, there was still no sign of Silver.

"He had English, right? So his class is in Topaz Hall. Let's check over there." Amy suggested.

The two headed for the building, the yellow canopy over the entrance welcoming them inside.

"Okay, I believe his class is on the second floor." Blaze reported after looking at a map of the building. "If the professor is still there, maybe he can tell us rather Silver left late or not."

The two jogged up the stairs. Three English rooms already had a class inside, so the fourth room had to be Silver's. The two walked inside. Blaze almost gasped at what she saw.

Alas, Silver was inside... but with another girl! She was a fox, and she looked like...

"Fiona..." Amy whispered.

Fiona's back was to them, and the two were talking.

_Don't assume anything... don't assume anything..._ Blaze screamed to herself.

But then... Fiona fell into Silver's arms, and he held her steady.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked.

Still hiding her face from the twins, Fiona looked up at the chameleon and smiled. "Never better."

Her face got close to his, and Silver didn't pull away.

All forms of reason flew right out of Blaze's head and was replaced with anger and hurt. Without a word, Blaze fled the scene, running back to her dorm. Amy didn't go with her, knowing nothing she could say would comfort her. Instead, she hid out of sight and waited for Silver to come out.

When the two did come out, Fiona went the opposite way, and Silver headed in Amy's direction.

"Gotcha!" Amy shouted, revealing herself.

Silver jumped back in shock, which kind of surprised Amy. He's usually more cautious than that

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Amy shouted. "How dare you go with another girl behind Blaze's back with Fiona, no less!"

"Amy." Silver said shakily. "That's not-"

"Don't tell me "that's not it". We saw you! Your girlfriend saw Fiona kiss you! How could you be so cruel? Blaze loves you and you stab her in the back. I'm gonna kill you!"

"Amy, please." Silver said warily, the guilt eating at him. "Let me explain."

"Oh this outta be good." Amy rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>That night, Blaze cried herself to sleep. Silver told her that he would gain her trust, yet he goes and messes around with Fiona.<p>

_I believe this is why I don't trust._ Blaze sniffled to herself. _The second I trust someone, I get hurt. I can't let it happen to me over and over. That's how I ended up by myself for all these years. I have to put an end to it._

A soft knock brought Blaze out of her deep thoughts. A bit scared, she looked at the closed door, confirming the knock came from there. She knew it couldn't have been any of her friends. They were all asleep. Ready to attack whoever was trying to trespass, Blaze edged towards the door. Blaze swiftly pulled the door open, a fireball ready in her hand.

"Whoa, calm down!" The intruder said quickly.

Blaze's fire dissipated. It was dark in the hallway, but she could make out a female hedgehog wearing a pink sweater, a denim skirt, and brown boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Blaze asked, squinting.

The hedgehog came inside the dorm where the light from the moon shone down on her.

"..._Silver!?_" Blaze cried

"Shhhh!" Silver hissed, covering her mouth.

It really was Silver. Not only was he wearing girl's clothing, but he also was decked out in mascara and blush.

"What are you doing here... and why the hell are you dressed in drag?" Blaze asked, freaked out.

"I came here to talk to you. Also, this is all Graham's stuff. Why Graham had a skirt in his closet is beyond me, but I had to disguise myself so I could get pass your dorm's RA."

"Silver..." Blaze sighed in frustration. It was hard not to smile at Silver's costume. However, it was not enough to forget what he did.

"I have no interest in talking to you. Now take your girl butt out of here."

"No, not until I explain myself." Silver told her. "Blaze, I know I just gave you another reason not to trust me, and I'm sorry. I have no right to be angry with you about Geoffrey after what just transpired. You have every right to be angry with me. I messed up, and I am truly remorseful. But please believe me when I tell you this: it was a misunderstanding."

Blaze scoffed. "It's hard to believe that a kiss between you and that Fiona was a misunderstanding."

"Blaze, please." Silver gazed in Blaze's eyes.

Blaze crossed her arms and looked away. "Whatever, go ahead. I don't care."

"What I'm about to tell you is foolish, but please believe me. Amy is my witness."

Blaze's gaze bore into Silver. "Amy?"

"Yes, so please listen." Silver pleaded.

"Fine." Blaze huffed.

Silver took a deep breath and told her what happened.

_**Flashback**_

"_Alright, you are dismissed." Professor Giddings announced to the class. "Hand in your tests."_

_Sighing in relief, Silver handed in his surely aced test and packed up his stuff. _

"_Silver." Professor Giddings called to the hedgehog. "May I see you for a minute?"_

"_Um, sure." Silver replied, walking to the front of the classroom._

"_Your test grades in here are a bit of a concern, Silver." Prof. Giddings sighed. "The only reason why I'm bringing it up is because I know you care about your grades. It's only September, so you have time to bring up your grade before midterm."_

"_Ha ha, yeah." Silver sweat dropped. "I'll do my best,"_

"_A lot of freshmen in college tend to mess up, and then drop out." Prof. Giddings sighed. "It's mostly because of drugs, alcohol, or distractions."_

"_I can assure you professor, it's not because of drugs or alcohol." Silver said quickly. "However... I am distracted." _

"_Whatever the distraction is, be sure to get rid of it." Prof. Giddings told him. "Have a good day, Silver."_

"_Thanks."_

_Silver walked back to his seat to gather his things._

I'll never get rid of Blaze. Even though we're having a rocky time right now, I'll never give up. _Silver thought to himself._

_He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Professor, is there something wrong-?" He looked up to see Fiona Fox. Silver's eyes narrowed._

"_What are you doing here?... oh." Silver noticed dark bruising around her left eye. "What happened to you?"_

"_I got in a fight." Fiona sniffed. "I was beat up in the girl's bathroom here. This class was nearest to it. I came out to find Sally, who is a student helper here, but then I saw a familiar face... you."_

"_Oh, gee, I'm sorry. Let's see, where's professor...?" Silver looked around the class, but it was completely empty. Even Professor Giddings was gone. _

"_Silver, please help me..." Fiona whispered._

"_Um, okay, I'll take you to the clinic." Silver said, finishing packing up._

_He turned back around and Fiona suddenly fell over. Silver quickly caught her in his arms. "Are you okay?"_

"_Never better." Fiona said, leaning her face upwards._

What is she doing!? _Silver asked himself._ Abort! Abort! Her brain must have lost a few cells in the fight!

_Before Silver knew it, Fiona's lips pressed against his for a few seconds before pulling away._

"_Thank you for being concerned about me." Fiona smiled. "I'll go to the clinic. I'm sure you have somewhere to be."_

_With that, Fiona walked towards the door._

Oh, shit! Blaze and I were going to meet up for lunch! Blaze is still waiting for me. _Silver gasped._

_He ran to the door and was about to run for the Amethyst Dorm when Amy popped out of nowhere..._

* * *

><p>"So Fiona was injured?" Blaze raised an eyebrow.<p>

Silver slowly shook his head. "After I explained to Amy what happened, she went looking for Fiona and found her in the girl's bathroom. It wasn't a black eye she had. It was just _makeup_. When Amy confronted her, Fiona eventually revealed that someone put her up to this, though she couldn't reveal who."

Blaze was genuinely surprised. "We've only been students here a month. Besides Sally, I don't know who else would do such a thing."

"Nonetheless, I should have known better." Silver sighed. "I allowed myself to be seduced by that fox. I'm such a fool. I will find out who did this. I have a suspicion of who told Fiona to do this anyway. It might be Slenderman- I mean Geoffrey. That scone probably set this whole thing up."

"But why?" Blaze asked. "What does he have to gain? He made it clear that he's not interested in me."

"That's where we confront him." Silver told her. "I don't know what these people have against us."

"We can discuss this later." Blaze said softly. "You better leave. I'm surprised we haven't woken Amy, Cream, and Cosmo up yet."

"Yeah, you're right." Silver grinned. "Besides, this skirt is giving me a wedgie!"

Blaze laughed, covering her mouth to lower its volume.

Silver placed a hand on Blaze's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaze whispered.

Silver stood up. "I'm sure the RA has locked up by now. It'll be risky, but I'll go out the window and hope no cameras or campus police see me."

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked. "You can just spend the night here. I'm sure Amy, Cream, and Cosmo won't mind."

"I do not want people to see me like this in the morning." He laughed. "Sweet dreams, Blaze." Silver opened the window.

With his turquoise aura glowing around him, Silver flew off into the night to the Onyx Dorm, elated that he made up with Blaze.

Sighing, Blaze shut the window and climbed back in bed. Unbeknownst to them, Amy was awake the entire time.

_Good job, you two._ Amy smiled to herself. _I have a feeling that nothing will separate you._

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, long chapter! Two conflicts resolved! But is this the end of Silver and Blaze's tribulations? The secret shrouding Blaze is still there, and only Geoffrey may know what this secret is. And, who else applauds Silver for dressing in drag in order to apologize to Blaze? XD<strong>

**I know it seems like there's too much drama (hence the drama genre on the story) and that most of it is extreme, but there's a reason. A huge reason you'll find out soon.**

**I have a few announcements. Tikal may be written out of the story. Yes, I'm sorry, but as this story is progressing, there really is no use for her. She's another subplot that will draw away from the real story. If I decide to take her out, I will re-write the chapters she was previously in.**

**Also, the OCs. I'm sorry they aren't getting a lot of story time. Like with Tikal, where this story is going, will there be room for them? I still have an OC that still needs to be debuted, which I will try to do in chapter 9. **

**In other news, like I mentioned in chapter 7, the writing contest will still be happening! Since the story has been so slow, New Years in this storyline won't be for several chapters, so the contest will officially start when I update chapter 9. The winning chapter probably won't be uploaded until February. All of the rules and such will be in chapter 9.**

**Also, for all you new readers, I do have a Facebook page! Yes, it's growing bigger, and all of us are having so much fun. All you have to do is look up Punk Rock Kitsune in the Facebook search engine and then like it to join. Don't be shy~! I post updates about stories, and also random statuses that involve things in my daily life. Recently, I did a PRK Q&A, where people on the page asked me questions. It was a lot of fun, and I will probably do another one in the future. **

**Seriously, it's a lot of fun, and no one on there has ever regretted being involved. :3**

**Thanks for reading you guys! And remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


	9. Family Secrets

**Hey you guys! Happy New Year! Let's start out the New Year with chapter 9 of Love Has No Limitations! The long-awaited secret is finally revealed! Who exactly is Geoffrey St. John, and what does he want with Blaze? What is the RSS and the KF Geoffrey always talks about in code? And why does he want Silver out of the way? Who set Fiona up? Prepare yourself for the biggest shocker of your life. Eh, well maybe not a huge shocker, because in the actual games, she-**

**Sonic: *****cover's PRK's mouth***** Shhh! Don't spoil it for them! **

**Me: Oh, fine! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 Family Secrets<strong>_

_Silver placed a hand on Blaze's cheek. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Blaze whispered._

_Silver stood up. "I'm sure the RA has locked up by now. It'll be risky, but I'll go out the window and hope no cameras or campus police see me."_

_"Are you sure?" Blaze asked. "You can just spend the night here. I'm sure Amy, Cream, and Cosmo won't mind."_

_"I do not want people to see me like this in the morning." He laughed. "Sweet dreams, Blaze." Silver opened the window._

"Blaze!" _Wham!_

Blaze was brought out of her flashback daydream with a whack to the head by Chef Wilson's spatula. She blinked her eyes several times and looked down, realizing the fish she was frying burned because she wasn't paying attention.

"Blaze, you should know that while any sort of dish is being fried, broiled, grilled, or baked, you never take your eyes off of it for long periods of time." The culinary professor barked. "If you have to leave to go check on something else, you ask someone else to keep an eye on it for you. However, daydreaming is a huge no-no. What if you were in the kitchen of someone's restaurant and because of your carelessness, the whole building was set on fire? Be more careful, please."

Blaze bowed her head slightly in apology. "Yes, sir."

"Alrighty. Don't forget everyone, we won't be meeting in the kitchen, we will be in the classroom to take the test." Chef Wilson told the class.

While Chef Wilson continued talking, Geoffrey St. John glanced at Blaze.

_If only she knew who she really is, she wouldn't have to bow her head like that and take orders from him._ He thought to himself.

_Earlier that day_

"KF to RSS." A voice spoke through Geoffrey's walkie talkie.

Geoffrey scanned his surroundings to make sure no one was around to hear him.

"This is RSS. Go ahead." Geoffrey replied.

"After making sure we have every detail about this Blaze girl, we went to the RH with our case, and they have confirmed that in fact she is the one. Begin Operation Ignition. It's about time she found out. More orders will be given afterwards."

"Copy that." Geoffrey told him. "RSS out."

Geoffrey put his walkie away, sighing in relief. "Good, the work I've done wasn't a waste after all. Well, it's time..."

* * *

><p>After class, Geoffrey approached Blaze who was still cleaning up her area.<p>

"Hey, Blaze." He greeted.

"What do you want, Slenderman?" Blaze asked immediately.

"Excuse me?" Geoffrey tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh, no, sorry." Blaze shook her head. "So, Geoffrey, what do you want? You've bothered me too long."

"Chef shouldn't have chewed you out like that." Geoffrey told her, smiling.

"Yeah, well..." Blaze sighed, irritated. "He was right. I was daydreaming about unimportant things anyway."

Geoffrey's smile deepened. "You're so humble. I like that... and I've always liked that about you?"

Blaze's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"

Geoffrey chuckled. "Oh, nothing. Just rambling to myself. Have a nice rest of the day, Blaze."

Geoffrey walked out of class, leaving Blaze extremely suspicious.

The skunk quickly found a secluded area on campus to take out his walkie talkie. He hit the record button and began speaking to it.

"RSS to KF. Operation Ignition is in place. I tested the waters with Miss Blaze, and I observed that she is the type to react strongly, so even if I reveal who she really is piece by piece, I doubt she will accept it. In other words, I can't tell her. She needs someone else to, and I have an idea. I'll get in contact with you in a bit. RSS out."

Geoffrey put his walkie talkie away and walked to his next class.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, it is time to commence the History Around the World presentations." Professor Jennifer Rodgers announced to her history class. "The topics are going to be a bit different from what I previously said earlier in the year. The curriculum for the midterm presentations has been changed to an introduction to modern history, which we will be studying next semester."<p>

Blaze looked over at Amy, who was taking notes briskly. "Wow, that's sudden."

"Yeah," Amy replied, putting her pencil down. "I was looking forward to doing a presentation over the Holy Roman Empire."

Blaze raised her hand. "How "modern" will this be? Like, what centuries?"

"No earlier than the 19th century." The feline professor replied. "And because of this sudden change, you all have been assigned partners and times in modern history."

_Later..._

"Whew, I'm glad I'm partnered with you, Blaze. I have no idea what the monarch of Soleanna is." Amy sighed as the two walked out of class together.

"Don't look at me. This is the first time I've heard of Soleanna until freshman orientation." Blaze told her.

"Hey, isn't that Geoffrey St. John from Soleanna?" Amy asked.

"My point exactly."

"Well, we could always ask him." Amy smiled. "And he's been following you around, so it might be an easy A if you ask him."

"Amy, don't even joke about that creep." Blaze rolled her eyes. "I even called him Slenderman by mistake today."

"Ha, ha! Really?" Amy laughed. "After what he put you and Silver through, I don't blame you for hating him."

"You got that right." Blaze scoffed. "However, we still don't know who set Fiona up to seduce Silver. The default choice is Geoffrey, of course, but for some reason, I'm not so sure."

"Blaze! Amy!" A familiar voice called.

The two girls turned around to see Graham running over to them. "Gidday, dahlings! I didn't get ta see ya this morning! How are you two?"

"We're great. You know, we had a last minute change in history presentations. That really annoyed me." Blaze replied.

"Oh, yeah! That happened to me in history yesterday! That sudden switch to modern history. So, whaddya get?" Graham asked excitedly.

"The monarch of some country named Soleanna." Blaze replied.

There was a flicker in Graham's eyes, but it immediately disappeared. "Oh, really? I got the same assignment!"

"Well, great! Who's your partner?" Amy asked.

Graham rolled his eyes. "My prof is so old-fashioned. He wanted us to do it alone."

"Well, why don't you work with us?" Amy suggested. "Since it seems none of us know much about Soleanna, we could do research together, then do our own presentations."

"Oh! Um, sure!" Graham grinned.

_Hmm, something seems off about Graham today._ Blaze thought to herself. _Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Thanks to Slenderman, I'm starting to have doubts about my own friends._

"So how about we head to the library now?" Amy asked, checking her watch. "We have plenty of time before our next class."

Blaze shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Blaze and Graham sat on either side of Amy in the computer section of the campus library.<p>

"Alright, let's go!" Amy grinned, getting on Google. "Monarch of Soleanna..."

Amy clicked on the first result that popped up. "Let's see... Soleanna is a country outside the coast of England. Independence from Great Britain was declared in 1993. The population is 35,000, approximately the same size as the European country of Liechtenstein. Soleanna is a monarchy, consisting of a king and queen. There are two separate kingdoms. On one side is Princess Elise, but she doesn't as hold much power as she did when she was younger. The latter is the Kingdom of Fire, consisting of King Peridot and Queen Vivian. The feline monarchs do not have any children."

"Hmmm..." Graham tapped his chin. "That's interesting. Usually monarchs have children. Won't they have a heir?"

Amy shrugged. "I dunno. Don't ask me." She searched around for more articles. "Damn, they don't have much on Soleanna or its monarch. I haven't even seen any pictures of them. Only pictures of the country itself."

"Perhaps we're not looking in the right place." Graham replied.

Suddenly, he stood up, hearts in his eyes.

"W-What?" Blaze asked.

"It's Nihil!" Graham cried, pointing to the lynx.

Nihil looked up, sweat dropping at Graham. He quickly made his escape, not in the mood to deal with the childlike mink. It's not that he dislikes people, but he doesn't like a lot of attention drawn to him.

"Wait, Nihil! Come back!" Graham called after him, chasing him.

Amy and Blaze looked at each other and started to giggle.

"Graham is so adorable." Amy smiled. "Where has he been hiding all our lives?"

"He's certainly been an exciting part of freshman year." Blaze sighed.

"Speaking of which, Graham brought up a good point. We may not be looking in the right place for this project." Amy told her. "I'm already on the fifteenth page on Google, and nothing else new has popped up for Soleanna. How about this. I'll try to find some books we could use, and you can go ask Geoffrey for more information."

Blaze's brow furrowed. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Well, he's from Soleanna and has some sort of status, right? He must know more about the monarchy than others do." Amy pointed out.

"My entire feat was to stay away from that creep, not go to him of my own free will!" Blaze groaned.

"Well, he's more familiar with you anyway, and I'm sure he would be happy to spill everything he knows to you. If for anything else, do it for the grade." Amy replied.

Blaze exhaled through her nose. "Fine. But only after you look through the books."

Amy grinned. "Sure thing! I'll get right to it. I'll leave you to mentally prepare yourself for Geoffrey." She smirked, getting up from the computer.

"You owe me big time." Blaze snapped.

"I'll treat you to ice cream." Amy replied over her shoulder.

Amy walked up to the front desk. One of the librarians looked up at her. "How many I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, um, do you have any books over the country of Soleanna here?" Amy asked. "It's for a project."

"Hmm... not that I know of..." The librarian clicked away on her computer. "Oh!"

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"There was a book over Soleanna's history shipped in this morning. The database says it's available for only one checkout, and then it's gone from the library. That's a bit odd. I guess you're the lucky student."

"Wow, that is odd, but so cool! What section is it in?" Amy asked excitedly.

"European History. Look under the S's." The librarian replied. "After you're finished with it, be sure to return it to the front desk so it won't be reissued again."

"Alright. Thank you so much!" Amy smiled before hurrying to the European History section. Sure enough, it was there. Amy picked it up and went to find a table. She flipped to the front cover.

"Whoa, this book is old! It was published in 1995. Aw, look at this! Only five copies of this exist? How on earth did a American college campus get a hold of this? Something like this belongs in the Kennedy library or something..."

As Amy read through the book, most of the information inside she already found on the Internet. However, the book went into detail about the Kingdom of Fire's royal family.

"Let's see... King Peridot and Queen Vivian, I already know... whoa!" Amy stopped reading. "They _do_ have a heir!"

Amy continued reading. "In 1993, after Soleanna declared independence from Great Britain, Queen Vivian gave birth to a daughter. Two years after birth, a great threat was brought upon the Kingdom of Fire by a clan that lives on the east side of Soleanna. The clan is said to be descendants from the guardians of... the Master Emerald!?" Amy had to read that sentence three more times. "That's the thing Knuckles is inheriting to be guardian over! I wonder if he knows about this..."

Amy continued reading, even more excited. "The clan attempted to assassinate King Peridot and the royal heir, but failed. Because of the danger the daughter was in, she was sent to an unknown location. The citizens of Soleanna do not know much about the royal daughter, except this photo and her name, which is..." Amy trailed off.

She dropped the book in shock. Her hands began to shake, and a few tears swelled in her eyes.

"..._Blaze_?"

Amy quickly picked up the book and looked at the photo. The infant Queen Vivian was holding in the picture looked exactly like Blaze.

"I... I... I... I don't understand..." Amy whispered, clutching the book to her chest. "Blaze is a... _princess_?!"

Amy shot up and went back to the computers. "Blaze!" she called.

Blaze was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit, she already left!" Amy hurried to the front desk again.

"Excuse me, I would like to check out this book." She said quickly.

The librarian from before looked at Amy in confusion. "What's wrong? You look ill."

"Please, it's extremely important." Amy told her hurriedly. "_Please_!"

"O-Ok. ID, please." The librarian replied.

Amy handed the librarian her ID, and she scanned the book for checkout.

"Alright, Miss Rose. The book will be due back no later than three weeks." The librarian told her.

Amy rushed out of the library, dialing Blaze's number on her phone.

"Hello?" Blaze answered.

"Blaze! Where the hell are you?" Amy cried.

"A-Amy, what's the matter?"

"Blaze!"

"I'm in our dorm. I figured since you were doing book research, I could go back and rest a bit."

"Well, break time is over! I'll be there in a second." Amy hung up and hurried back to the dorm.

A shadowy figure watched Amy run back to the Amethyst Dorm.

"NZ to RSS." A voice spoke into a walkie talkie.

"Go ahead." Geoffrey's voice replied.

"The target's friend has figured it out and is on her way back to her dorm."

"10-4. Meet me behind the library, and we'll go from there."

"Copy that..."

* * *

><p>With the book about Soleanna in hand, Blaze stormed the college campus, searching for Geoffrey St. John. She was absolutely in shambles at the moment.<p>

_No way... there's no way this could be true!_ She assured herself.

Blaze spotted Geoffrey standing in front of the library, as if he was waiting for her.

"Geoffrey!" She shouted.

Blaze threw the book at him, which he caught easily.

"You need to be more careful with this." Geoffrey scolded her, stroking the book. "There are only five copies of this found in the world."

"I don't give a damn!" Blaze balled her hands into fists. "You've been hiding this from me the whole time I was here, haven't you?"

"Hiding what?" Geoffrey asked innocently.

"You...!"

Geoffrey grabbed Blaze's arm and took her around back. Silver, who was actually on his way to the library spotted Geoffrey doing so.

"What is he doing?!" Silver snuck after them, not wanting Geoffrey to hurt Blaze. He saw them go around back, so he decided to stay on the other side.

_I trust Blaze with all of my heart, so I won't butt in or eavesdrop. As soon as I hear a scream for help though, I'm going in._ Silver though, leaning his back against the wall.

Blaze spotted Graham behind the library as well, looking down.

_Huh?! Why on earth is Graham here?_ Blaze wondered.

"Graham, we're here." Geoffrey called to the mink.

_What?! They actually know each other?_ Blaze just couldn't believe it.

"What is going on here? What is the meaning of this?" Blaze asked, tearing her arm away from Geoffrey.

Geoffrey cleared his throat. "Graham, step forward."

Graham did just that, a serious look on his face.

"What you read in that book... is true." Geoffrey told her.

"No! It isn't!" Blaze snapped. "My real parents died, and I lived with my aunt until she passed when I was fourteen."

"That was all a façade, Blaze." Geoffrey sighed. "They had no choice but to send you to America. You are the next in line for the throne in Soleanna. Those people holding you in that photo... are your _real _parents."

"No... no..." Blaze backed away a bit.

"Take a good look at yourself." Geoffrey continued. "Do you know why you're a distrusting, angry person? Because when you first got here, your parent King Peridot and Queen Vivian made sure that your aunt told you that your parents didn't give a damn about you, and to forget them. And wow... did you forget. You have no memory of the life you lived at the palace for the first two years of your life."

Geoffrey opened the book and flipped to the page with the photo of the royal family. "Look at that infant. You cannot deny that it's you."

Blaze stared at the photo, trembling. She looked up at Geoffrey. "Then... who are _you_?"

"Me? I'm a leading member of the RSS, the Royal Secret Service. You can say that it's like the Secret Service America has, but we're more advanced. We have young people on our time, including myself... and _Graham_."

"Uh...!" Blaze gasped.

She slowly turned to face Graham, who was looking away at this point.

"But... but..."

"I'm an undercover agent." Graham said, his tone not bubbly like usual. "I was keeping tabs on you and your friends the whole time you were here."

"...either you're lying, or you're an extremely good actor." Blaze said slowly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I _am _ an actor, your highness. I just took acting as a major here so I could be in classes with your friends." Graham replied closing his eyes.

"And he's a serious actor, too." Geoffrey added. "He could fool anybody into thinking he's someone else. He can do any accent perfectly, and he can imitate any personality, which makes him a valued member on the RSS."

"Next thing I know, you'll tell me that he's straight." Blaze spat venomously.

"Nah, he isn't straight." Geoffrey countered. "That fact remains true."

"I... I didn't move here from New Zealand randomly." Graham continued. "When I told you guys that, I thought it was a bit of a stretch. I mean, a Kiwi moving here out of the blue? But I guess I am a better actor than I realized. I moved to Soleanna from New Zealand two years ago after I was discovered as a potential member of the RSS."

"We will have to make a trip to Soleanna as soon as possible." Geoffrey said. "You're eighteen, and old enough to go back."

"I can't believe this." Blaze slumped to the ground, tears falling. "Everything I knew growing up was a lie. I'm supposedly a princess of a country that I never even heard of. I don't know if my friends are really my friends. And I have to go to Soleanna?! I.. _I can't accept it_!"

Blaze stood up and ran off.

"Blaze!" Graham cried.

Geoffrey put a hand on the mink's shoulder. "Let her go. Even though she says she can't accept it, I know she knows the truth now. Give her time to let it all sink in."

Graham looked up at Geoffrey. "I feel so bad to have lied to her. When I was given this job to go undercover, I figured it would be another spoiled kid. I had no idea at the time that she never knew who she was. However, if she did know, I doubt she act any different from now. She's so down to earth and sweet. She's the first person I've made friends with on a job."

A few tears slivered down Graham's face. "She thinks I was pretending to be her friend... but I really wasn't pretending..."

* * *

><p>Blaze ran around the corner, bawling. Silver spotted her. "Blaze!"<p>

Blaze ran right past him, pushing him out of the way.

"Blaze!" silver wanted to run after her, but decided against it. Whatever happened, there was nothing he could do. He stormed behind the library to confront Geoffrey, but only Graham was there.

"Graham...? What are you doing back here?" Silver asked. "Do you know what happened to Blaze? Why is she crying?"

Graham walked past Silver, tears still in his eyes. "Do us all a favor and butt out, will you? It's for your own good." He said darkly.

He brushed past him and walked off. Silver looked at Graham in surprise.

_What happened to the bubbly mink I know?_ Silver wondered.

Not sure what to do, Silver began to head back, but tripped over something.

"Whoa!" Silver regained his balanced and looked down. "Hmm... History of Soleanna?" Silver picked the book up and stuck it in his backpack before walking to his dorm.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand!" Blaze cried. "Why was I lied to all these years? How come I couldn't be told who my real parents were until now?! What the hell is a "clan" doing, wanting to kill me?"<p>

Amy was stroking Blaze's head she cried on her lap.

"You're going to be alright, you hear me?" Amy told her, tears falling from her eyes as well. "You will be just fine. They must have had a very good reason to lie to you. It was probably because of the clan. I'm sure your parents didn't want to give you up."

"My whole life has been a lie, Amy." Blaze sniffled. "I had to find out who I really was from a fucking history book and Slenderman. And Graham... that son of bitch was lying to us from the start!"

Amy continued to stroke Blaze. "There must be a reason to all of this. After learning such a secret, there's no way Geoffrey can just leave it alone. I'm sure he will talk to you again."

Blaze did her best to dry her eyes, but to no avail. "I suppose so."

"We will all be with you every step of the way." Amy told her confidently. "Me, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Shadow, Espio, Skye, Raven, Flame, and most importantly, Silver. None of us will leave you. After you come to terms with all of this, maybe you could tell Silver what's going on. He's your boyfriend, after all."

"I will. I'm not ready to face him though. I did see him after Geoffrey and Graham told me about who I am, but I didn't want to talk to him. I think my trust has gone down a lot now. I don't know what I should do! I can't keep doing this to Silver. It's not fair to him. And learning this secret will only hurt him more. If I go to Soleanna like Geoffrey said I had to, I may never see Silver again." Blaze sobbed.

"...do what you think is best, Blaze." Amy told her solemnly. "You know I can't make the decision for you."

Silent tears continued to fall as Blaze looked up at the ceiling.

_Silver... I..._

_**End of Chapter 9**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Wow! That was a real tearjerker, right Sonic?" Shadow asked.<p>

"Yeah... The Notebook makes me cry every time I see it." Sonic sniffled, blowing his nose.

"Not that, you idiot!" Shadow snapped, slapping him over the head. "I meant the friggin' chapter."

"Oh, yeah, that too." Sonic replied.

Shadow threw Sonic over his shoulder. "Well, PRK has decided to do something different. Since a bunch of brainless idiots keep attacking this story for it's supposed "interactivity", Sonic and I are announcing the writing contest in story form!"

"Yeah!" Sonic chimed in. "That way, those stupid people that have too much time on their hands can back off because PRK isn't breaking any rules!"

"That's right. So, the writing contest' theme is New Years!" Shadow continued.

"Uh, Shads, that has already past." Sonic pointed out.

"That doesn't matter!" Shadow shouted. "Anyways, the contest is starting now! If you are interested in competing, here are the rules!"

"Okay! First, you must buy me a chilidog!" Sonic instructed. "And then-"

_Wham!_

"Sorry about that." Shadow smirked, tossing one of Amy's Piko Piko Hammers away.

"What?! You can't use Amy's hammer!" Sonic shouted.

"Have you read Issue 22 of Sonic Universe?" Shadow asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah..." Sonic sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Shadow continued. "If you want to participate, please let the awesome PRK know in a review or in a PM so she can get add you on Document Exchange (DocX). Now, here are the rules..."

"Rule One: Your entry cannot use any of the plot from past chapters or later chapters soon to come. However, the setting has to be at Emerald Coast State University. Treat this as a LHNL oneshot"

"Rule Two: You cannot use the OCs other people made. And that includes Nihil, Crystal, Skylarch, and Brandi. However, you can use PRK's OC Graham if you wish."

"Rule Three: STICK TO THE PAIRINGS! Don't stray outside the pairings already set in this story."

"Rule Four: The theme is New Years, so don't write anything about Valentine's Day or Christmas."

"Rule Five: Absolutely NO plagiarism. PRK will know if it is."

"Rule Six: Don't make any characters out of character. Like, an emo Sonic and a sugary lollipop Shadow."

"Rule Seven: Disclaimers. In every story, there should be a disclaimer. And with FF vultures picking through LHNL for anything that is considered "breaking the rules", they will attack."

"Also, there's another special announcement! A group called the Social Prophet Club is asking for people to submit OCs for their upcoming fanfic! It's not too late to enter, but do it ASAP! The submission is on a forum, and the link will be on PRK's Fanfiction profile, since links aren't really allowed in stories, so look there to enter your OCs!"

"Well, those are the rules and announcements." Sonic grinned.

"Wait, who announced all those rules?" Shadow asked, confused.

"I though you did." Sonic replied.

"No, you did!" Shadow interjected.

"Hey guuuuys!" Slenderman said out of nowhere. "I did!"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, and back at Slenderman.

"Cheese it!" Sonic cried.

The two hedgehogs ran out, not looking back once.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys got that YGOTAS reference at the end. XD<strong>

**Now that Blaze knows where she truly came from, what complications will she have with Silver? Where will her loyalty lie with? Her family's kingdom, or the life she's living right now? It will all be revealed in later chapters.**

**Were any of you guys surprised that Graham was an undercover agent the entire time? :3**

**Remember...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minna-san~!**

**PRK**


End file.
